


Aunque muera en el intento

by Sajara_the_inquisitor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sajara_the_inquisitor/pseuds/Sajara_the_inquisitor
Summary: Dorian está pasando por una fuerte crisis luego de enfrentarse a su padre.Sentado en el Descanso del Heraldo, trata de olvidar sus problemas ahogándose en alcohol. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para comenzar a compartir tan sincera y recurrentemente con su compañero de misiones.Para bien o para mal, Dorian descubre que el espía qunari resulta ser diferente a lo que esperaba. Eso lo confunde y aterra.Ciertamente ese hombre iba a ser su perdición ...¿o su salvación?.





	1. Te observo

El descanso del Heraldo estaba rebosante de gente. A pesar de que todos trabajaban cada día de la semana, siempre había un momento en el que se podían tomar mayores libertades y aprovechar de beber algo o compartir con sus amigos. El buen camino que estaba llevando la Inquisición tenía a todos sus miembros con un alza de moral que los hacía mantener rostros felices.

Al menos por esa noche, nada malo pasaba en el mundo.

Incluso los miembros del círculo cercano de la Inquisidora estaban compartiendo algo, relajándose un poco. El ambiente era agradable y apacible, Rada hasta tuvo la valentía de invitarle una cerveza a Cullen, quien algo apenado y confundido aceptó, apartándose un poco del resto del grupo. Poco a poco se fueron dispersando, y finalmente, en la mesa principal sólo quedaron los batalladores, Bull y Dorian, quien no había dicho una palabra en toda la velada. Sólo se dedicaba a beber desplomado en la mesa.

Cuando casi no había nadie en la taberna, Dorian sorprendentemente habló.

-"Mi padre...me odia"- Bull, quien lo estuvo mirando durante gran parte de la noche, hizo un pequeño gesto a su gente para que los dejaran solos. Todos se pusieron de pie lentamente, esperando poder escuchar algo más de la confesión de Dorian, pero la mirada seria del Qunari los hizo apurar la marcha.

-"¿Y eso?"- Dorian volvió a beber de su jarra, pero ya estaba vacía. Bull le quitó el vaso y apoyó los codos en la mesa donde Dorian estaba recostado.

-"Nunca le he importado...solo quiere...perfección..."- Bull casi pensó que saldría con algún chiste, pero en vez de eso, el mago sólo bajó aún más la mirada.

-"Tu padre esperaba algo de ti y tú no cumpliste sus expectativas. Está decepcionado, es lógico"- Dorian se irguió con dificultad y lo miró amenazante.

-"Oh, claro, juzguemos todos al mago de Tevinter...que se le ocurrió...no conformarse y...y...y-"

-"Hey, hey, tranquilo. No dije que estuviera de acuerdo. Sólo que es lógico que tu padre se sintiera molesto. Nunca quise decir que tuviera razón al querer imponer algo que tú no aprobabas"- Dorian se tambaleó un poco y se rio amargamente.

-"¿Qué puedes saber tú de hacer lo que uno quiere? No haces más que seguir las órdenes rígidas de un culto..."- Quedó en silencio, tal vez pensando en que se había pasado un poco. Bull solo se reacomodó un poco en su puesto y fijó su ojo en los del mago.

-"Tal vez. Pero al Qun no se interesa con quien me acueste. Sólo que cumpla mi parte del trabajo y resulta que soy bueno en lo que hago."

-"Así que... ¿a tu culto no le importa que te acuestes con hermanas de la capilla o con las sirvientas de la Inquisición?"-

-"Nop"- Dorian suspiró, tal vez pensando en la fortuna de él. Trató de alcanzar la jarra de nuevo, pero recordó que estaba vacía.

-"¿Fue egoísta de mi parte querer vivir a mi modo?"- Aquello más que una pregunta hacia Bull, era una hacia sí mismo. -"No he dañado a nadie, de hecho, he evitado el sufrimiento de varios en lo que sería una enorme farsa..."

-"Has elegido un camino difícil y las respuestas que quieres sólo las puedes contestar tú"- Dorian lo miró asombrado. Luego ladeo un poco su cabeza y lo contempló con curiosidad.

-"¿Por qué me estás escuchando?"

-"Los conflictos familiares pueden ser algo bastante desagradable."

-"¿Incluso si soy mago?"

-"¿Qué tiene que ver aquello?"

-"No lo sé, he visto lo que les hacen a sus magos. Los mantienen atados y.…no parecer ser tratados como individuos. Creí que..."

-"Eres un hombre con problemas. Da igual si eres mago, guerrero o de otro país. Y lo que hagan en el Qun no debería ser preocupación tuya, ni mía. Debemos enfocarnos en el papel que estamos jugando en esta guerra"

-"No eres como pensaba que serías"- Bull le sonrió, podría haberlo incordiado con alguna respuesta ingeniosa, pero la sinceridad de Dorian lo tenía intrigado.

-"¿Eso es malo?"

-"No. En verdad, no lo sé. Me ha sido fácil ignorarte porque creí que en mí solo veías una potencial bomba explosiva. Ahora..."

-"¿Ahora?"

-"Ahora..."- Dorian se puso de pie sorpresivamente y se acercó a Bull. Éste se giró en su asiento y quedó en un estado de alerta esperando a ver si Dorian iba a atacarlo de alguna forma. El mago se abalanzó sobre él, pero en vez de tratar de agredirlo, lo besó.

A pesar del evidente estado etílico que poseía, el beso no fue torpe como creyó Bull que podría ser, era agresivo y apasionado. Bull aun con un poco de sorpresa lo tomó por las caderas mientras Dorian sostenía la cabeza. No fue muy largo, pero ambos quedaron sin aliento.

No dijeron nada, ninguno quería romper aquella atmósfera de sinceridad que se había creado entre ellos.

-"Me gustan tus cuernos"- comentó de pronto Dorian

-"¿Y cómo no? Son geniales"- El mago pasó suavemente su mano por sobre uno, produciéndole un agradable cosquilleo al Qunari. Dorian no lo notó y finalmente volvió a mirar de frente al guerrero.

-"¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?"

-"No hace falta que preguntes"- Y esta vez, su beso fue más suave, delicado, como si temieran quebrarse entre ellos. Dorian estaba realmente sorprendido de lo tierno que podía llegar a ser aquella máquina aniquiladora en batalla. El mago dio un largo suspiro una vez que se separaron y lo miró con cierta tristeza.

-"Creo...que debería irme"- Bull se rio, el hombre sólo estaba parado gracias a que él lo tenía sujeto desde la cintura.

-"Déjame ayudarte"

-"No.…no.…no es necesario"- comentó sobresaltado Dorian. - "Soy perfectamente capaz de llegar a.…mi habitación"-Dorian comenzó a pensar y tratar de recordar, pero no tenía idea de hacia dónde estaba su cuarto. Por lo tanto, lo más lógico era no arriesgarse y quedarse donde estaba. - "De hecho, creo que mejor duermo aquí"

-"No seas ridículo, ven”. - Bull lo tomó y lo puso sobre su hombro, mientras Dorian se desarmaba en quejas y movimientos desordenados exigiéndole que lo bajara. No llevaban ni cinco metros, cuando el mago quedó profundamente dormido. Bull lo escuchó roncar y no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.


	2. Te reconozco

Algo sonaba lejos. Era un golpeteo, como si alguien estuviera tratando de derribar su puerta. Dorian abrió con mucho esfuerzo sus ojos, tratando de no quedar ciego a causa de la brillante luz del sol que entraba por su ventana. No había corrido las cortinas, por lo que el sol entraba de par en par a la habitación. Se enderezó con dificultad tratando de no agravar el mareo y dolor de cabeza que sentía. Pero los constantes golpes estaban martirizándolo. Escuchó, entre el zumbido persistente en sus oídos, que alguien hablaba.

-"Por el Hacedor, Dorian, dime que estas vivo"- Era Rada, la inquisidora, quien estaba golpeando su puerta. Aparentemente estaba cerrada con llave, lo cual era muy extraño, después de todo ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a su habitación.

-"Vivo"- fue toda la respuesta dada por el mago.

-"¡Al fin! Estaba pensando en pedirle a Bull que derribara la puerta"- ante la mención del qunari, Dorian recibió de golpe una serie de imágenes confusas de lo que había sido la noche anterior. Si bien la mayoría de la conversación estaba algo perdida, tenía muy claro algo: había besado a Bull.

Dorian se sobre alarmó y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Luego del beso no recordaba nada y podría haber pasado cualquier cosa. Habría sido muy posible que él mismo se hubiera ofrecido a Bull para que pasaran la noche. Vio que aún estaba con sus vestiduras completas y sólo se había retirado las botas. No había rastro de forcejeo y su cuerpo estaba relajado.

"_Oh, gracias al Hacedor_" pensó. Sin embargo, en el fondo, se sentía ligeramente decepcionado. ¿No era el tipo de persona con la que Bull se acostaría? Había estado con casi toda la Inquisición, ¿había algo mal con él?

\- "Espero que te encuentres bien, hoy tenemos misión...aunque puedo pedirle a Solas que nos acompañe si te sientes muy mal"

-"No, no, voy enseguida."-respondió con agilidad. Se había comprometido con Rada y no iba a dejarla plantada por su noche de jarana. - "Sé que no podrías salir sin mi"

-"Preferiría no ir sin ti, pero no eres un condicionante, querido Dorian"

-"Tu grupo no tendría el mismo encanto, por supuesto"- Rada sólo rió.

-"Apresúrate, te estaremos esperando abajo"

-"Dame unos minutos"

Los minutos se transformaron en una hora y media. Cuando Dorian llegó al patio de Skyhold, Rada estaba acostada sobre una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la cara tapada por un elegante sombrero con flores y sus manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. A su lado, Bull afilaba su hacha de batalla con mucho cuidado. Fue él quien primero se dio cuenta de la llegada de Dorian.

-"¡Hey!, miren quién decidió aparecer."

-"Bueno, ya estoy aquí"- Dorian vio que la pícara no reaccionaba ante su voz, por lo que golpeó a Rada en el abdomen con su bastón haciendo que ésta se sobresaltara y su sombrero cayera al piso.

-"¿Qué?"-dijo alarmada. Cuando vio a Dorian, frunció el ceño en señal desaprobatoria. - "Te tomaste bastante tiempo, Dorian"

-"¿Qué podría decir? Ninguna espera es demasiado larga si van a contar con mi presencia"- Rada lo miraba con una expresión aburrida y fingiendo poco interés, mientras acomodaba su sombrero nuevamente.

-"Dorian, Dorian. Si no te quisiera tanto, ya habría atravesado una de mis dagas por tu aceitado y perfecto pecho"- Dorian le sonrió con sinceridad. Amaba a esta mujer, amaba que lo tratara como un amigo y no como una amenaza, como un igual y no como un ser de otra dimensión. - "Bien, movámonos"

Dorian observó que Bull a penas si se fijaba en él. En vez de ello, estuvo gran parte del tiempo arreglando su equipo y sus armas. ¿A lo mejor había imaginado lo de anoche? La idea de que tal vez fuera su mente la que había creado toda aquella situación no era mucho mejor a la de que realmente hubiese sucedido. Trató de no pensar mucho en ello, pero por alguna razón, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Llegaron a la entrada de Skyhold y vieron al comandante hablando de algo con uno de los soldados. Dorian se rió suavemente al ver que Rada estaba acomodando su ropa inconscientemente mientras se acercaban al rubio. Cuando Cullen vio al grupo, su tranquilidad y seriedad se esfumó repentinamente.

\- “Buenos días, Inquisidora...Bull, Dorian...”- Rada le sonreía con nerviosismo, pero tratando de cubrirlo con amabilidad. ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos?

La idea del beso con Bull volvió a molestarle.

\- "¿Quién más va con ustedes?"

Y entonces pasó.

-"Toque suaves, manos tiernas, respiración agitada. Labios, lengua, calor. Él lo recuerda, justo igual que tú. No fue el alcohol, fue el deseo, la angustia, el anhelo de sentir su amabilidad. "¿hay algo mal en mí?" -Cole quedó en silencio.

Dorian perdió la capacidad de respirar momentáneamente. Lo estaban exponiendo frente a todos. Observó lentamente a su alrededor para leer las reacciones de sus compañeros. Vio con asombro el color rojo en la cara de la inquisidora, quien se negaba en mirar a Cullen. Éste mismo estaba completamente mudo. 

El mago entendió lo que estaba pasando. No era el único que había sido osado la noche anterior. Estuvo a punto de reírse cuando Cole culminó.

\- "No te preocupes Dorian, él quiere seguir tu ritmo, no dará más de lo que tú le ofrezcas".

Dorian quedó pasmado y con medio tono menos en su piel morena. Lo que iba a ser una risa terminó transformándose en una mueca de espanto. Al ver que rápidamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, su color volvió todo de golpe. No se atrevió a mirar a Bull por vergüenza, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-"Ah, ¿No les encanta que Cole aparezca haciendo sus cosas raras a primera hora de la mañana?"- Comentó el qunari.

-"Ehhh si...creo que es mejor que nos vayamos…"- Indicó Rada quien le dio una mirada confusa al mago, esta duró sólo unos segundos, pues inmediatamente volvió sus ojos al frente para sonreír a Cullen, tocando casualmente su antebrazo, todavía muy avergonzada- "Nos vemos, comandante" - Él se sonrojó un poco y luego de aclarar su garganta, los despidió.

Dorian quería meterse en un agujero. Iba caminando tres metros detrás de sus compañeros, tratando de no morir en auto miseria. Rada se detuvo en un momento para recoger unas hierbas, momento que Bull aprovechó para abordarlo.

-"El chico tiene razón"

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Lo de ir a tu ritmo."-Dorian pestañó con sorpresa y vergüenza.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que pasará algo entre nosotros?"- las simples palabras le dieron una extraña sensación en su boca. Bull se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-"Sólo digo que, si quieres, puedes pasar a conversar a mi tienda. De preferencia sobrio, aunque no niego que anoche disfrute esa nueva faceta tuya"

-"Yo no.…"-Pero no siguió. La respuesta de Bull había sido sincera, sin burla. Dio un largo suspiro y se apoyó en su bastón. No supo cómo responder. Todo lo referente a Bull lo dejaba sin palabras y aquello lo desesperaba.

-"No tienes que sobre exigirte ni pensar demasiado. Yo estoy tan dispuesto como tú lo estés"-

Rada ya había avanzado varios metros y les hizo señas con sus brazos para que se apuraran. Dorian lo observó seriamente, sin comprender la actitud del qunari. Hasta donde él sabía, Bull no era alguien que buscaba con quien acostarse, más bien aprovechaba los coqueteos y aproximaciones de otros hacia él.

¿O no era así? ¿De dónde venía toda esa amabilidad y paciencia? ¿Esa empatía? Pasó de estar haciendo insinuaciones sobre amarrarlo, conquistarlo y dejarlo domar, a ser una persona preocupada por él. La contraposición de la idea de Bull que tenía en su mente versus la que estaba viendo le hizo hablar violentamente.

-"¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Se convirtió en tu meta personal acostarte con un mago de Tevinter?"- Dorian se sentía molesto y nervioso, aunque claramente no comprendía por qué. Vio que Bull lo observó con real sorpresa. El qunari quedó así unos segundos y luego dio un suspiro, para contestar tranquilamente.

-"No sé cuál es tu obsesión con demarcar tanto que eres un mago de Tevinter, como si aquello significara algo para mi realmente. Cuando te veo, no veo a un potencial maese. Te veo a ti, Dorian Pavus, un hombre con problemas. Que a pesar de todo, tiene amabilidad y un buen corazón. Alguien que sufre sin decirlo y ríe sin sentirlo, el que quiere salvar su tierra, esa que le da la espalda y no lo acepta tal como es. "- Puso su hacha en el hombro y comenzó a caminar. - "Aquel es quien me interesa"

Dorian quedó petrificado en su puesto viendo como Bull se alejaba. El corazón retumbaba en sus oídos cada vez más fuerte y sus ojos comenzaron a arder por la ausencia de pestañeo. Sintió deseos de reír, llorar y maldecir, todo su interior se volvió confuso y revuelto. Soltó su bastón y cayó de rodillas.

Bull logró ver tan profundo en su alma que se sintió desnudo e indefenso, sus palabras habían sido sencillas pero cargadas de un significado que tal vez ni el mismo espía podía llegar a imaginar. Recordó escenas de su infancia, amantes sin nombre, amigos falsos, sus padres, su pueblo, su hogar. Se ahogaba, su pecho ardía. Trató de recordarse donde estaban, quien era, quien fingía ser...pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en la farsa que era.

-"¡Dorian, cariño! ¿Qué sucede?"-Rada había llegado a su lado en segundos, observándolo con una profunda preocupación, ella tenía puesta ambas manos en su mejilla de forma arrulladora. Tanta gentileza le dolió más y quiso gritar. Se sentía indigno, falso. - "Corazón, mírame. Sabía que debías quedarte. No te ves bien"

-"Rada..."- La abrazó con ferocidad y necesidad. Rada le devolvió el mismo afecto, pero llena de terror, no sabía que estaba mal con su querido amigo.

-"Está bien, ellos saben quién eres y te aman por eso"- no vio a Cole, fue más bien un susurro en su oído que comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con una suave calidez. Bull también había llegado y se notaba cierta culpabilidad en su rostro

-"Vamos a volver a Skyhold, Dorian no se ve bien."-

-"No, no.…estoy bien"

-"No. Estás temblando y muy pálido. Nadie querrá verte así, tienes una reputación que cuidar"- Rada le sonrió con tristeza y Dorian comprendió que era mejor no llevar su contra. -"Volveremos a Skyhold, te darás un baño larguísimo, tomaremos algo caliente y comeremos pastel. Luego dormirás y si te sientes con ánimo, conversaremos."

-"Gracias"- susurró poniéndose de pie- "Pero debes ir a La Encrucijada. Te están esperando, yo puedo seguir-"

-"Iré mañana en Drago"- Su dracolisco era extremadamente rápido y la única razón por la cual no iba siempre en él era que asustaba a los caballos que cabalgaban con ella. - "Ahora, vamos al castillo"

-"Hey jefa, ¿qué tal si yo voy con Dorian al Castillo y le digo a Cassandra y Solas que vengan? No estamos tan lejos y solo se retrasarían un poco"-Dorian quedó pasmado. La idea de irse solo con Bull lo aterró. Pero sentía que debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

-"No lo sé... ¿qué piensas Dorian?"- Bull fijó su mirada en el mago y Dorian se la devolvió.

-"Si, creo que es buena idea. Lo siento, Rada"- Ella le dio un suave pero significativo golpe en la mejilla.

-"Jamás me habría perdonado si algo te pasaba mientras estábamos de viaje. No te disculpes. Solo prométeme que te cuidarás"- Él le dio un cálido beso en la frente y le sonrió.

-"Por supuesto."- Dorian caminó hacia el qunari y se alejaron de los dos pícaros.

Un incómodo silencio se estableció entre ellos, sin que ninguno quisiera romperlo.

Caminaron en silencio algunos minutos, sin mirarse ni acercarse. Dorian no lo pudo soportar más.

-"Gracias, por acompañarme"- Dijo finalmente el mago, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible. Volver a aparentar no era algo fácil. Bull solo hizo un sonido con boca y asintió lentamente. No dijo nada en un largo espacio de tiempo. Cuando Dorian ya no pudo soportar la angustia, optó por preguntar. - "¿Por qué...?"- su voz no era más alta que un susurro acallado. -"¿Por qué quisiste venir conmigo?" - Bull no lo miró directamente, sino que mantuvo su mirada en la entrada de Skyhold, que ya estaba sólo a unos cuantos metros.

-"Por la misma razón que tu aceptaste que yo te acompañara"

¿Curiosidad? ¿Miedo? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Determinación? No sabía si alguna de aquellas emociones había motivado al qunari a actuar como lo hizo, pero eran las que habían impulsado a Dorian.

-"¿Podemos...simplemente no decir nada?"- sugirió el mago. Hace unos momentos la idea de conversar era totalmente necesaria. Ahora el pánico se había apoderado de él nuevamente.

-"¿Estás seguro? Parece difícil para alguien que siempre tiene algo que decir"- Dorian trató de hacer un mohín, pero sólo terminó sonriendo.

En cuanto llegaron a Skyhold fueron interceptados por Cullen, quien luego de interrogarlos por qué habían dejado a Rada sola, envió a sus soldados en la búsqueda de Cassandra y Solas.

-"Entonces, ¿por qué volvieron?"- Preguntó curioso el comandante.

-"Alguien debe vigilar los intereses de la Inquisidora, no vaya a ser que alguna jovencita o caballero trate de tomar ventaja de su ausencia"- le comentó juguetonamente el mago mientras tocaba con su índice el pecho del rubio, haciendo que el comandante brillara de vergüenza.

-"No.…se...de qué...estás hablando..."- Dorian lo seguía mirando con intensidad. - "Su-Supongo que la inquisidora está bien, o no la habrían dejado...sí…Entonces, nos vemos"

Nuevamente ambos quedaron solos y Dorian se tensó. Recordó las conversaciones que siempre tenía con Rada, esas en las que la molestaba por no atreverse a hablar con Cullen y la llamaba "niña quinceañera". Aquel claramente era el mejor apodo que podía pensar para sí mismo en estos momentos. Dio una profunda inhalación y luego le habló a su compañero, quien ya se ponía en marcha hacia la taberna.

\- “Lo de ayer…”- Bull se giró levemente. –“No se repetirá. No sé cómo me dejé llevar así”

Bull meditó unos segundos antes de hablar suavemente.

-"Yo sí sé por qué lo hice." - Luego de una breve pausa, le sonrió.- "No te preocupes, no tengo problema en esperar a que tú lo entiendas"

El qunari se giró y perdió al subir las escaleras en dirección a la taberna. La mente de Dorian estaba a un paso de colapsar. ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir Bull con eso? ¿Había pasado por alto algo?

No supo realmente cuanto tiempo estuvo parado en medio del patio, pero debió ser bastante prolongado, pues pronto escuchó su nombre siendo gritado con evidente enojo.

El grito de Cassandra desde la misma escalera por la que Bull había desaparecido lo volvió a la realidad. La guerrera llegó pidiendo explicaciones y acusándolo de irresponsabilidad y negligencia. Dorian aceptó todos los reclamos sonriéndole y tratando de sacarla de quicio. Solas, por su lado, pasó casi inadvertidamente por atrás de ambos. Le dio una mirada a Cassandra en señal de "_mejor nos ponemos en marcha_", gracias a lo cual la buscadora dejó en paz a Dorian.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Quería ir hablar con Bull para pedir explicaciones, pero sus ganas de conversar eran tan grandes como sus ganas de salir corriendo en cuanto se cruzara en su camino. Finalmente optó por el itinerario que Rada había creado para él. Así que se puso en camino hacia las duchas para darse un largo y reparador baño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola!  
Nuevamente aquí. Ya tenía otro capítulo casi listo.  
El siguiente aún no se crea totalmente en mi mente. Pero se que llegará pronto.
> 
> Espero haya sido una entretenida lectura.  
Besitos en la frente a todos.


	3. Te espero

Por más que lo quiso evitar, por más que se convenció de que estaba cometiendo un error, ahí estaba Dorian, nuevamente sentado en el Descanso del Heraldo, bebiendo un vino medianamente agradable y comiendo pequeñas semillas.

Decidió sentarse en la barra para no tener opción de girarse y ver que Bull estaba tras de él.

Saber que estaban en la misma habitación ya lo estaba volviendo loco. Escuchó su risa, así como la de unas mujeres. Sentía el picor por girarse y ver qué era lo que les causó tanta gracia, pero debía proteger su dignidad. Además, ¿por qué era relevante lo que hiciera esa máquina asesina? Él no tenía ningún interés.

Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que era bastante tarde. Terminaría de beber el vino de su copa e iría a dormir. Estaba llevando el recipiente a su boca cuando quedó petrificado. Una corriente eléctrica brotó en su columna vertebral, llevando cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo hasta sus extremidades. No entendía qué estaba pasando, sentía que tenía una criatura enorme detrás, observándolo, oliéndolo, cazándolo, a punto de saltar a morder su garganta. La mirada lo estaba recorriendo lentamente.

Dorian podía percibir incluso qué lugares estaba mirando.

En el momento que sintió aquella mirada en su nuca, soltó el aire violentamente por su boca. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

No pudo soportarlo más y se giró en su asiento, buscando la persona causante de esa angustia.

Y por supuesto que lo vio.

Sentado en una orilla, con las piernas estiradas, sostenía una jarra de cerveza en su mano izquierda. A su derecha estaba sentada una sirvienta de la inquisición.

Era pelirroja.

Ella le coqueteaba descaradamente. Había otras mujeres y hombres entre los presentes, atractivos, coquetos y alegres. Todos dignos de ser observados.

Pero, aun así, Iron Bull tenía su ojo completamente fijo en Dorian. Una salvaje sonrisa brotó en la boca del espía al hacer contacto visual con el mago. Los demás parecían no darse cuenta de la ausencia de atención que el qunari estaba experimentando.

Dorian quedó estático en su lugar. No podía apartar la mirada del hombre. Sentía que dentro de ese ojo había llamas, un fuego intenso e inextinguible. Su cuerpo mismo comenzó a sentir el efecto de ese calor, obligándolo a tragar con dificultad.

Bull no hizo un solo movimiento, pero Dorian casi podía adivinar qué le estaba proponiendo.

_"¿Quieres?"_

No pudo soportarlo más. Dio un salto en su silla y salió caminando a paso rápido de la taberna. Atravesó casi corriendo el patio.A mitad de camino se detuvo. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas y su corazón parecía a punto de arrancarse de su cavidad torácica.

-"¡_Venhedis_!"

Giró varias veces en su mismo lugar sin saber claramente qué hacer. Finalmente se detuvo y dio una bofetada en su mejilla. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser vivo tuviera esa capacidad de atracción? Fue como si lo hubiera embrujado. Sorpresa para él saber que no solo los magos podían hechizar.

Su mente le enviaba oleadas de imágenes sobre el qunari. Sentado en esa silla, caminando en las misiones, flexionando su cuerpo al golpear un enemigo, acostado en su tienda, su torso desnudo, sudado....

-"AAAAaaaaahhhh"- dio un fuerte grito, rascándose la cabeza vigorosamente con ambas manos, generando un desastre en su pelo. No recordaba la última vez que sintió los impulsos que ahora se manifestaban en su interior. Reflexionó tanto como su perturbada mente se lo permitía y llegó a la conclusión que todo esto se debía a que hacía mucho tiempo que no se acostaba con alguien.

No quería decir que no se disfrutaba a sí mismo de tanto en tanto, pero no era lo mismo.

El ritmo que estaba llevando en la inquisición no le permitía el lujo de tener esos amantes temporales para descargar sus frustraciones y deseos. Era difícil con los miembros de la Inquisición y cuando salían, tampoco se daba mucho tiempo al ocio y los placeres carnales.Eso sin mencionar lo complejo que era para él encontrar un hombre con sus mismos intereses.

A pesar de ser siempre coqueto en sus conversaciones y parecer un hombre muy confiado, Dorian constantemente tenía inseguridades sobre sus cortejos. Iba a lugares donde sabía que tendría éxito o jugaba a flirtear con otros para tantear terreno. Rara vez sentía aquella atmósfera positiva hacia sus provocaciones. Y era aún más raro que alguien voluntariamente comenzara el coqueteo.

Pero ahí estaba Bull.

Ya sea por curiosidad, juego momentáneo o meta personal, le estaba ofreciendo justamente esa opción.

Dorian comenzó a pensarlo seriamente.

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y deseaba el contacto físico con otro. Bull parecía ser una persona que mantenía sus aventuras para sí. De hecho, muchos de los encuentros que había tenido en la inquisición habían sido descubiertos por él a causa de la indiscreción de sus parejas.Y no iba a negarlo. Ya no podía negarlo. No después de lo que pasó hace unos minutos.

Deseaba a Bull.

Envalentonado por el alcohol de la noche, Dorian tomó la decisión de hacerlo. Iría a Bull y se acostaría con él. Luego seguiría con su vida normal, ya menos estresado y relajado.

-"Perfecto, lo haré..."- Pero ¿cómo? No podía simplemente volver a la taberna. Sería muy sospechoso y humillante.

No, primero necesitaba prepararse. Iría a su habitación a refrescarse un poco. Luego, se pondría en marcha a la habitación de Bull. Se dirigió a su cuarto con la intención de cambiar su ropa, tal vez perfumarse un poco, arreglar su cabello y lograr calmarse. Necesitaba de verse fresco, casual y ojalá menos desesperado de lo que se sentía. Pensó durante el trayecto en qué diría, cómo lo diría y qué haría en ese momento.

-"Ok, debo asegurarme de ir a una hora que sea seguro que él esté. Por lo general es el último en irse de la taberna y..."- Quedó parado frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Pero no era SU habitación.

-"..........¡_KAFFAS_!"

Inconscientemente llegó a la habitación de Bull. Su cara se puso roja por la vergüenza y auto humillación. Ni siquiera su propio cuerpo estaba cooperando con sus planes.

\- “¿Podrías controlarte un poco? Estoy tratando de conseguirte lo que quieres”- Dorian comenzó a pelear consigo mismo, aumentando su sentimiento de estupidez inicial.

Observando la puerta de madera, comenzó a hacerse preguntas. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Debería devolverse? Aún era temprano. A lo mejor debía esperar. ¿Y si llegaba con la pelirroja? No sería de extrañar. Salir corriendo de la taberna podría haber sido tomado como una señal de que no estaba interesado, haciendo que el qunari buscara placer en otra persona.

Pero ¿ y si llegaba solo? Tendría que ser firme con su decisión para concretar su plan. Entonces... ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Podría seguir con sus misiones sin problemas? ¿Y si el ambiente se ponía raro? Nunca había tenido que tratar de nuevo con sus amantes.

En su vida le había costado tanto tomar una decisión. Se paseó varias veces frente a la puerta. ¿Y si Bull ya estaba adentro? ¿Podría escucharlo? Con cuidado, apoyó su oreja en la puerta y trató de oír algún sonido, pero nada parecía estar vivo dentro de ese cuarto.

Completamente desesperado y sintiéndose como un adolescente, comenzó a rogar por señales. Necesitaba algo que le indicara qué hacer. Una luz. Un llamado. Lo que fuera.

-"Entonces...¿Ya te decidiste?"

Dorian saltó en su lugar al escuchar la grave voz desde su espalda. Estaba oscuro, pero pudo identificar inmediatamente la figura. Estaba con sus brazos cruzados, con su cuerpo apoyado en uno de los pilares que iniciaba las escaleras de la atalaya. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había estado parado ahí.

-"...estás solo"- fue todo lo que logró decir. Bull soltó una risa breve y se movió de su lugar lentamente.

-"Sip, al menos por ahora"- Dorian tragó con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-"Oh..."- Así que sí había concretado otro encuentro. Bueno, no pasaba nada. Era uno de los escenarios que su ponzoñosa y maquiavélica mente había diseñado. Pero no era el fin del mundo, podría darse otra oportunidad. Lo que lo mataba ahora era no saber qué hacer o decir. ¿Cómo se podía retirar? - "¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?"

-"¿Yo?, llegué hace unos momentos. ¿Y tú?"- la pregunta puso nervioso a Dorian.

-"Ah, llegué hace no mucho. Caminé sin darme cuenta y terminé aquí"- A pesar de ser totalmente cierto, sonaba como la excusa más estúpida del universo. Eso sin mencionar que, de ser tragada por Bull, le dejaba ver inmediatamente que su inconsciente lo había ido a buscar.

Bull ya estaba frente a él, con su imponente figura, en la penumbra de una noche menguante, observando a su compañero. Dorian no dijo nada y solo lo miró. De pronto el qunari hizo un movimiento en la dirección del mago, quien siguió diligentemente el recorrido de la mano que acababa de levantar. El movimiento no iba hacia él, pues con un crujido, pudo notar que Bull en realidad abrió la puerta que estaba tras Dorian.

-"¿Y bien?"- Bull abrió totalmente la puerta, pero no entró. Dorian escuchó la pregunta y quedó pensando. Recordó rápidamente lo que hace no mucho le había dicho.

-“¿Y bien qué?”

-“¿Te vas a quedar ahí?” – Dorian frunció el ceño con molestia ante esa pregunta. A pesar de que sólo quería un encuentro casual, le dolía por dentro saber que había otra persona con la que iba a pasar la noche después de él.

-"Te lo dije, que no pasaría lo mismo de nuevo”

-"Y yo te lo dije, que daría cuanto tú me ofrecieras, y aquí estas. Además, mírate, no estás ebrio. Y voluntariamente llegaste a mi habitación. Ni similar a la última vez"- Bull finalmente entró a la habitación y se quitó el arnés de su brazo izquierdo, lanzándolo al piso.

Dorian pasó de su rabia inicial a la duda.

-"Insinuaste que no estarías solo toda la noche..."-Bull miró a Dorian y camino hacia la entrada una vez más, apoyando uno de sus brazos en el umbral de la puerta, observando hacia abajo al hombre.

-"Cierto." -Dorian desvió la mirada. Antes de que alcanzara a girar sobre sí mismo, Bull habló. - " Cuando entré a la taberna esperaba pasar la noche acompañado. Y ese plan depende enteramente de ti. Así que, ¿estaré solo, Dorian?"

Una nueva corriente eléctrica recorrió a Dorian. ¿Era él? ¿Desde un principio planeó acostarse sólo con él? Su estado anímico cambió rotundamente y su excitación llegó a las nubes.

¿Por qué eso lo emocionaba tanto? ¿Por qué su interior cambió totalmente al escuchar esa declaración? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Bull volvió a observarlo con esa mirada intensa, con ese fuego perpetuo. Sus rodillas se volvieron débiles y su corazón se desbocó. No pudo escuchar más nada de lo que pasaba alrededor, sólo pudo observar al hombre que desde ese umbral de la puerta irradiaba lujuria.

Dorian se relamió los labios, lo que era una clara invitación.

-"Espero no arrepentirme"- Y eliminó la estrecha distancia que existía entre ambos. Bull se inclinó, juntádose ambos en un beso lleno de pasión. 

Ya no había marcha atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola!  
Gracias por leer y espero haya gustado.  
Estoy completamente dispuesta a actualizar pronto esta historia, pero estamos un poco ocupados en Chile.
> 
> Muchas gracias por el apoyo.  
Besitos en la frente a todos (>3<)


	4. Te protejo

Dorian se había retirado de la habitación de Bull en la madrugada, yendo directo a los baños. En ese momento poco le importaba ocupar las duchas comunes. Simplemente necesitaba un balde de agua muy fría en su cuerpo. Prepararlo en su habitación requería demasiado trabajo, ya que tendría que pedírselo a algún trabajador de la Inquisición, llamando poderosamente la atención, cosa que quería evitar a toda costa. Dejó atrás su orgullo, una vez más, y caminó hasta el lugar ocupado por la mayoría de Skyhold como zona de limpieza corporal. 

Llegar ahí le costó más de lo que había imaginado, pues obviamente el castillo estaba muy protegido a toda hora, sin hablar de el dolor físico que estaba comenzando a resentir su cuerpo. Se topó con varias cuadrillas de vigilantes durante gran parte del trayecto. Dorian trató de mantenerse oculto, quería pasar desapercibido. 

Aprovechando la oscuridad entregada por la noche, siguió su camino muy sigilosamente, utilizando las paredes como apoyo y camuflaje. Al llegar a una esquina, logró visualizar un trío de soldados que estaban justo a un costado de las puerta de las duchas. Las antorchas, que estaba apostadas al rededor de la fortaleza, no alumbraban lo suficiente como para identificar rostros, menos a la distancia a la que estaba Dorian, así que tuvo que agudizar aun más su visión. Observó con cuidado, tratando de identificar algún cambio en sus movimientos o en su postura que le indicara que comenzarían a moverse. Sin embargo, los soldados no parecían tener intención de ir a ningún lado, por lo que el mago maldijo. 

  
-"Tendré que crear alguna distracción"

  
Pensado en cómo desviar la atención de los soldados y mantenerse oculto, no percibió que estaba siendo observado desde hacía bastante tiempo

  
-"Ser Pavus, ¿Es usted?"- Dorian escuchó la voz de una mujer desde su espalda y dio un gran respingo.

  
-"_Vishante kaffas_, ¿quién es?"- El hombre observó rápidamente a la persona frente a él. No llevaba antorcha, pero logró reconocer algunas facciones. 

  
-"Capitana Valte, Ser."- La mujer puso su mano empuñada en el pecho para saludar.- "Soy la encargada de la vigilancia del Castillo esta noche. ¿Puedo preguntar qué hace espiando a nuestros soldados?"

  
-"¿Espiando a sus soldados? Que osadía. ¿Cómo puede acusarme de semejante crimen?"- Dorian estaba nervioso de ser descubierto, pero no iba a dejar que la Capitana lo notase, por lo que decidió jugar al ofendido un rato, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y mostrando una expresión de desdén. 

  
-"Disculpe, Ser. Reformularé la pregunta si le he insultado. ¿Puede indicarme qué hace observando, con tanta atención, a nuestros soldados?"- La mujer no parecía tener una gota de alteración en su voz. Era tranquila y serena. Llena de ironía, pero muy serena. 

  
Debido a eso, Dorian no supo qué responder inmediatamente. 

  
-"Estoy poniendo a prueba la vigilancia, por supuesto"- Dorian sonrió- "Soy solo un mago, pero si logro llegar hasta cierto punto sin ser visto, significaría que sus soldados requerirían de más entrenamiento. Imagínese ahora que entrara un intruso, con más experiencia. Qué escándalo sería"

  
-"Oh, ya veo"- Indicó la mujer. Ella puso una de sus manos en la barbilla, pensando en algo que Dorian no podía adivinar. La excusa que dio vino a su cabeza rápidamente y no estaba seguro de que le creyera. Mientras más tiempo pasaba ella en esa posición, más nervioso se ponía él. No sabía qué hacer o decir. 

  
-"..."- Dorian abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, la mujer finalmente bajó su brazo y lo observó detenidamente. 

-"Bueno, de todas formas ha sido descubierto. Le pido de antemano que, si quiere hacer alguna prueba como esta, nos informe a los capitanes previamente"- Dorian quedó pasmado. 

"¡_No puedo creer que realmente funcionara_!"

-"Pero si les aviso, ¿no sería contraproducente?. Un enemigo no avisa cuando quiere invadir un terreno." Confiado, decidió seguir con su juego.

Algo en la expresión de la capitana cambió. Cuando habló nuevamente, su voz iba con un toque de frialdad.

-"Ser Pavus, mis soldados lo observaron desde la Atalaya norte. Evidentemente no quería ser visto, por lo que les indiqué que movieran levemente sus guardias para dejarlo pasar. Pensamos que iba camino a su habitación, pero su desvío me llamó la atención. Estamos en un momento muy crítico y ni siquiera porque sea tan cercano a la inquisidora puedo dejarlo vagar tan sospechosamente por el castillo a altas horas de la madrugada. Tal vez ese sea un motivo aún más fuerte. Así que, ilústreme ¿por qué vigila la entrada a la sala de armas con tanto interés?"

  
Dorian estaba estupefacto. Él sólo buscaba las duchas y terminó siendo acusado de conspiración contra la inquisición. No lograba nada con alterarse, el tono jocoso que había ocupado rápidamente cambió a uno más áspero.

-"Comprendo su posición, Capitana, de tener sospechas en mí. Y asumo que por respeto a mi amistad con la Inquisidora es que me está preguntando en vez de simplemente apresarme. Pero le aseguro que...."- Dorian se detuvo, recapituló cada palabra dicha por la capitana y solo entonces le surgió una duda. -"Disculpe, dijo..."Sala de armas"? "

Ella lo observó con perspicacia.

  
-"Así es. Los soldados están cuidando la sala de armas"

  
-"Eso es ridículo. ¿No son esas las duchas comunes?"- La mujer por primera vez mostró una expresión en su rostro, que para sorpresa de Dorian, parecía ser diversión. O podría no haber sido nada, de todas formas estaba muy oscuro.

  
-"Ser, las duchas comunes están en la zona oriente del castillo. Esta es la zona poniente."- Dorian quedó pasmado pensando: "¿Existirá algún momento en su vida donde no deba humillarse?". Agradeció la oscuridad, pues así la mujer no pudo ver la vergüenza de su cara.-"De haber venido de su habitación, el recorrido que realizó sí lo habría llevado a su destino"

  
Dorian suspiró. Esa noche muchas cosas no habían resultado como las había planeado. La mujer lo observó con atención antes de girarse en su puesto. 

  
-"Le doy un consejo amistoso. Si no quiere estar bajo sospecha, no actúe de forma sospechosa. Si quería llegar a las duchas, no se mueva como si tratara de asesinar a la Emperatriz".- La mujer levantó la mano e hizo señas a sus soldados. Dorian quedó muy sorprendido al ver que estaba rodeado de miembros de la inquisición en distintos puntos: escaleras, tras las murallas e incluso sobre el techo, los que comenzaron a dispersarse luego de los comandos dados por la Capitana.- "Buenas noches, ser Pavus"- Y se fue caminando tranquilamente. 

  
Dorian dio un suspiro de resignación e hizo una nota mental de mencionarle a Cullen la eficacia de la capitana en su labor de vigilancia.

  
Finalmente nunca llegó a las duchas, no se atrevió luego de ese encuentro. Por lo que se fue a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Trató de dormir, pero su cuerpo entero olía a Bull, haciéndolo casi insoportable. A pesar de eso, su cuerpo y mente estaban agotadísimos, por lo que sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido. 

Cuando Dorian despertó en la mañana, su cuarto mantenía ese intenso aroma perfumado. Se enderezó con cuidado, moviendo con lentitud sus extremidades adormiladas, ya que había estado gran parte de la noche en la misma posición. Un agudo dolor cruzó su parte baja, impidiéndole sentarse cómodamente. 

-"Maldita sea"- Por eso ahora estaba todo dolorido. El particular dolor le trajo algunas escenas a su mente: sobre Bull, bajo él, de espalda, de frente, arriba, abajo. 

  
Volvió a sumergir su cabeza en las almohadas tratando de eliminar las imágenes ¿En serio lo había hecho?. Se dejó invadir por los sonidos naturales del castillo, tratando de meditar sobre otros temas. Un golpe en su puerta lo trajo de vuelta a su presente. Era uno de los trabajadores de la inquisición que llegaba a avisar que su baño estaba preparado. No recordaba haberlo pedido, pero estaba muy agradecido por ello. Casi arrastrándose en su cama, tomó su bata de seda y abrió la puerta a los trabajadores. 

  
Estuvo en la bañera durante casi una hora. El agua, en su momento caliente y acogedora, era ahora fría y llena de reproche. Pero agradecía el haber recibido este regalo, más después de lo pasado en la madrugada. 

  
Cuando Dorian salió al patio de Skyhold, el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. Era cerca de medio día y la vida en la fortaleza era bastante activa. Aun había muchos sectores dentro del castillo que no eran reparados, por lo que era común ver soldados llevando pesadas cargas con piedras o maderos, herramientas de construcción y andamios. A Dorian en general le gustaba observar a los reclutas mientras realizaban esas tareas, molestándolos de vez en cuando con notificar al comandante ciertas conductas perezosas. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, su mente estaba puesta en un lugar totalmente diferente. Eso no evitaba que los soldados salieran corriendo a trabajar en cuando lo veían observándolos. 

Había logrado su propósito. Había descargado su estrés con Bull. No más tensión ni deseos acumulados. Sólo le quedaba seguir adelante y pretender que nada había ocurrido. Todo estaba bien. Excepto por una cosa.

  
¡No podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro de la noche anterior!

  
Era una reverberancia permanente de imágenes, sonidos, toques y olores que parecían haberse quedado con él para siempre, obligándolo a pagar las acciones que había decidido realizar. 

  
¿No iba a ser cosa de una sola noche?¿Por qué entonces seguía sintiendo cada una de sus caricias?

Algo lo golpeó sorpresivamente en su espalda. El golpe no fue fuerte, pero sí lo suficientemente llamativo para hacer que Dorian se girara. Hizo un rápido escaneo del lugar pero no puedo ver a nadie cerca como para haber lanzado el proyectil. 

Volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos pero una vez más sintió un golpe. Este fue más significativo, por lo que se giró con mayor velocidad, permitiendole ver que alguien estaba escondido en uno de los arbustos cercano.

-"Me alegra saber que decidiste usar pequeñas rocas para atacarme y no flechas, Sera"- La elfa hizo un sonido con su lengua como su fuese un niño pequeño y salió de su escondite, con varias ramas y hojas por su cuerpo.- "Puedo saber, ¿qué he hecho para merecer este brutal ataque?"

Sera no respondió de inmediato, sino que quedó observándolo con precaución. Algo no andaba bien con la chica.

-"...aun no pasa nada. Extraño"- 

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Demonio, no-no-no te tengo miedo"

-"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?"- Dorian no alcanzó a esquivar la roca que Sera le lanzó, golpeándolo en su brazo.- "Ooooouch, ¿Que demonios está mal contigo hoy?"

Sera parecía sorprendida, decepcionada pero aliviada. 

-"Oh, si fueras un demonio, deberías haberte defendido, ¿verdad?. Eso hacen los demonios. Salen, golpean, aterradores y horribles."

  
-"¿Qué clase de persona va por ahí golpeando a otros para saber si son demonios?¿Y por qué crees de repente que tengo uno?"- Dorian le gritó con sincera confusión. Sera sólo se cruzó de brazos, como si aun no estuviera completamente convencida.

  
-"Estás raro. Te vi caminando. Estas perdido, como si otra persona te guiara. Si no estás poseído, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?"

-"Literalmente, cualquier cosa."- Dorian terminó de sobarse el brazo. -"¿Por qué te preocupas de esto?"

-"No quiero que seas un demonio"- Por la expresión en su rostro, su boca fue más rápida que su juicio, por lo que tuvo que agregar.- "Y si lo eres, tengo flechas para ti. No creas que no las usaré. Te estaré observando..."- Sera lo miró con recelo, y luego de apuntar su cara salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

  
La curiosa reacción de Sera lo dejó pensando unos momentos. ¿Tan alterado se veía a causa de sus pensamientos que la chica pensó que estaba poseído?

-"Maldita sea, Bull"- se dijo a sí mismo.- "Si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino, simplemente te ignoraré"

Y caminó a paso firme al gran salón, para comer algo agradable y charlar superficialmente con los nobles que constantemente invadían esa zona. Pero como todo en su vida, no iba a ser fácil llegar hasta allá. De camino al gran salón, escuchó unos ruidos de pelea a un costado de la taberna. Posiblemente fueran los soldados de la inquisición entrenando. Dos ideas se contrapusieron en su cabeza.

"_1.- Seguir el plan original, ir al gran salón, comer hasta quedar satisfecho y beber vino con gente horrible a la que le encanta aparentar como a él._  
_2.- Ir a ver el entrenamiento. Ver otros hombres sudados y luchando podía ser una buena forma de distracción_"

Pensándolo bien, Dorian creyó que la mejor idea era la segunda. Tenía que desocupar su cabeza de Bull. Así que caminó hacia allá.

-"Debe ser una maldita broma"

-"Hey, ¿Vienes a participar?"- Para gran sorpresa de Dorian, el entrenamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo era de los soldados de la inquisición frente a los batalladores de Bull. Krem los dirigía, mientras Bull los evaluaba. 

-"No, gracias. Ya me iba"- Indicó el mago. Bull mantenía esa actitud fresca y despreocupada de siempre, algo que Dorian ciertamente le envidiaba. 

-"Vamos, ¿que hay de malo con un poco de entrenamiento?. Incluso un mago debe aprender a pelear"- El qunari se apoyó en su hacha mientras trataba de convencer al mago de quedarse. 

-"¿Luchar con otro, quedar con moretones y sudar como cerdo? No, gracias, no es mi estilo"- Bull solo le sonrió.

-"¿En serio? Tuve la impresión que en realidad lo disfrutabas"- Dorian quedó sin aire. Iba a responder pero Krem los interrumpió, indicándole al qunari que prestara atención al entrenamiento. -"Bueno, al menos quédate. No está de más que aprendas a defenderte de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo"

Dorian realmente ansiaba irse, seguir con el primer plan que había trazado, pero la curiosidad fue más grande y efectivamente se quedó. Se sentó en un banco que estaba a la sombra y analizó el entrenamiento. 

Los batalladores eran buenos, pero los soldados de la inquisición no se quedaban atrás. Tanto Bull como Cullen eran excelentes entrenando a sus soldados. Dorian sonrió al recordar lo orgullosa que se ponía Rada cada vez que alguien elogiaba las fuerzas de la inquisición. De pronto escuchó la voz de Bull desde el ruedo. 

-"Eh, Dorian. ¿Por qué no nos echas una mano?. Los chicos necesitan entrenar ante ataques mágicos"- Dorian, que en esos momentos se abanicaba con unas hojas lo observó con sorpresa.

-"¿Qué pasa con su maga?"

-"Soy una arquera"- gritó una elfa desde dentro.

-"Oh, perdón. Bonitas flechas las que lanza tu bastón".-La mujer dijo algo pero Dorian no alcanzó a escuchar. Observó el campo de entrenamiento y volvió a responder.-"El sol de esta hora puede afectar mi tono de piel. Además, la sombra hace que mi perfil se vea extraño. Una verdadera vergüenza"

-"Pfff, ¿qué dices? Estás perfectamente bien. Te lo aseguro. Vamos Dorian, acércate"- El mago sintió un cosquilleo extraño en su abdomen al escuchar ese "perfectamente". 

-"Nos aliamos con los magos. Hay literalmente decenas de magos en Skyhold. ¿Por qué habría de ir yo?"- Bull le sonrió, esa sonrisa que por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba.

-"Confío en tí"- Si en un principio Dorian no quería ir, ahora no sabía si podría. Sus piernas comenzaron a tiritar de pronto. 

-"Tal vez no deberías"- Susurró él poniéndose de pie. A pesar de lo obstinado que era constantemente con todos, pensaba que su única debilidad era Rada, con quien siempre terminaba accediendo. Para su mala suerte, ahora parecía que Bull también tenía ese poder.

Cuando entró al campo, observó la cara de preocupación de todos los reclutas. Dorian era todo lo malo de Thedas en una sola persona: Mago, noble, de Tevinter y homosexual. Aunque no estaba seguro de que todos supieran lo último. 

-"Bien, te enfrentarás a mi primero, para mostrarle a los chicos cómo defenderse"- La idea de un encuentro uno a uno con Bull no lo tranquilizaba para nada. Y el hecho de que los soldados los estuvieran observando no ayudaba a aminorar el ataque de pánico en el que entraría en cualquier momento. ¿En qué rayos se estaba metiendo?. Bull siguió hablando ante la mirada expectante de los hombres. De pronto le dio la palabra a Dorian. Este carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

-"Tienen que tener en cuenta que no traje mi bastón"-Dorian comenzó a instruir a los jóvenes, tratando de transmitirles seguridad. Las miradas preocupadas comenzaron a cambiar a caras de concentración.-"La energía de los magos es canalizada por los diferentes bastones, los que dependiendo del tipo de madera y runas talladas, pueden ayudar a potenciar ataques de diferente naturaleza"

  
-"Eso no quiere decir que los ataques de Dorian vayan a ser débiles. Es un mago poderoso y ha estudiado magia desde muy joven"

  
Dorian desvió momentáneamente la mirada hacia el qunari al escucharlo hablar con tanta familiaridad de él. ¿De dónde había escuchado eso? Un recluta levantó la mano, como si estuvieran en una clase. Bull lo llamó por su nombre para escuchar la pregunta.

-"¿Un mago puede ocupar hechizos de todo tipo?"

-"Eso es relativo. Depende mucho de tu entrenamiento y energía natural. Por lo general todos los magos tienen más afinidad con un elemento, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ocupar otro tipo de energía"- Dorian se encogió de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.- "La magia no es diferente de sus armas. Todos ustedes son guerreros, pero algunos manejan mejor la espada y el escudo, otros las mazas y otros las dagas. Si se entrenan en todas, podrán utilizarlas en combate, pero siempre tendrán una en la que serán más hábiles."

  
-"¿Qué hay de usted?¿Cuál es su naturaleza?"- preguntó un joven de aspecto curioso. Dorian rió jovialmente.

  
-"Es un secreto. Pero en mi caso, depende más de mi estado de ánimo que de mis habilidades"- Bull sonrió cuando escuchó eso.

  
-"¿Y qué elemento utilizarás contra mi? ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de tu ánimo hoy?"-Dorian le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

  
-"Fuego"- Y sus manos comenzaron a arder. Bull soltó una carcajada.

  
-"Ohh, por supuesto que eres fuego"- Dorian no pudo notar el descarado coqueteo que ambos estaban protagonizando. Muchos de los presentes tampoco les prestaron atención, después de todo, ambos eran compañeros de misiones y aquello debía ser una broma interna. Sin embargo, Krem soltó una risita que no pasó desapercibida para Dorian. 

  
El espectáculo fue toda una sorpresa para los presentes. Dorian no se reservó nada frente a su contrincante, solo dando espacios para que Bull pudiera explicar formas de evadir o repeler ciertos hechizos. La potencia en los encantamientos del mago dejaron admirados y asustados a más de uno. Cuando la demostración terminó, los soldados comenzaron a practicar las maniobras que Bull había señalado. Dorian se arregló el cabello y sintió con desagrado cómo unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello. 

-"Ugh"- pasó su antebrazo tratando de eliminar parte del ese líquido molesto y se dispuso a salir del ruedo, pero alguien lo llamó antes de que pudiera atravesar la entrada.

-"Dorian. Espera"- El mago se tensó momentáneamente pero se giró fingiendo despreocupación. Bull nuevamente había dejado el entrenamiento en manos de Krem. -"Te luciste hoy."

  
-"Solo tiré bolas de fuego. No fue la gran cosa"

  
-"Fue más que eso. Apoyaste el entrenamiento y de paso de ganaste la aprobación de varios"- Dorian levantó su ceja al escuchar aquella declaración.

  
-"¿A qué te refieres?"

  
-"¿Sabes por qué entreno con los soldados?"

  
-"¿Porque te gusta golpear cosas?"- respondió en tono monótono. Bull ignoró el sarcasmo.

  
-"Porque te da perspectiva. Hasta el mejor de los planes se cae si no conoces a tus soldados. Entrenar con ellos te permite planificar en base a sus habilidades. Puedes pulir aquellas débiles o hacer surgir las que están dormidas"- La pasión con la que el guerrero hablaba sobre las batallas terminó cautivando la atención de Dorian.- "Pero por sobre todo, obtienes confianza. Tu de ellos. Ellos de ti"

Dorian entendía la lógica de Bull, pero no sabía como aquello se relacionaba con él.

-"Hoy les mostraste cómo pelear"- Dorian quiso responder pero Bull lo detuvo.- "Les enseñaste cómo atacar a un mago. Les mostraste debilidades de un mago. Te expusiste para que ellos aprendieran. Puede que parezca algo insignificante, pero te aseguro que el espíritu de varios cambió luego de esta jornada."

  
Dorian no supo que decir. Parecía que habían pasado demasiadas cosas frente a él sin que se diera cuenta. Se dio media vuelta, disponiéndose a salir de la zona de entrenamiento. 

-"Como sea, gracias por a invitación, pero ya me retiro"- Comenzó a caminar y por un breve instante creyó sentir que Bull se movía hacia él. Miró levemente sobre el hombro, tratando de fingir que observaba algo a su costado y vio que Bull seguía en el mismo lugar.

-"Ven por un trago esta noche. Te lo ganaste"- Las piernas de Dorian casi lo traicionan, pero se mantuvo erguido y levantando una mano se despidió del qunari.

-"Tal vez, tal vez"- fue lo último que dijo.

Parecía que al final, las cosas iban a ir bien para Dorian. Pudo conversar normalmente con su compañero y este no sacó el tema...mucho. Tal vez sí aceptara el trago de la noche. 

* * *

-"Soy patético"

Dorian estaba encerrado en su habitación. Se había convencido que iría a la taberna a beber algo, conversar con la gente y luego volvería. Pero cuando estaba por salir de su pieza, una ola de pánico y ansiedad lo invadió. Así que ahí estaba, sentado en el piso mirando la chimenea. Tenía un montón de libros a su lado, pero no pudo concentrarse en ninguno. Maldita sea, sí que extrañaba a su amiga. Necesitaba conversar con alguien. Realmente no era una persona tan popular en Skyhold como le gustaba presumir. La gente le tenía miedo. 

En el fulgor de las llamas, Dorian trataba de encontrar respuestas a sus inquietudes. Era bueno enfrentando desafíos. ¿Hablar en público? Ningún problema, podía dar cátedras. ¿Pelear con demonios y abominaciones? Fácil, dos hechizos y era muerte segura. ¿Humillar a alguien?Simple, solo bastaba una mirada. ¿Su vida personal? Horrible, nunca sabía cómo proceder. Rada siempre lo ayudaba a resolver conflictos, pero ahora ella no estaba. ¿A caso sólo podría depender de ella? ¿No era él mismo el dueño de su vida?

-"En el Nombre del Divino, esto es una estupidez"- Se puso de pie de golpe.-"No voy a tratar como un tema personal y profundo un acostón pasajero...por muy bueno y satisfactorio que haya sido"- terminó susurrando.- "No, ahora mismo iré a la taberna y cobraré ese trago"

Y salió a paso decidido.

* * *

-"El jefe no está. Salió hace un rato"- Krem habló con Dorian cuando éste llegó y buscó con la mirada a Bull. 

  
Perfecto. Todo salía justo al contrario de lo que lo planificaba. Dorian dio un breve suspiro.

  
-"Me debía una bebida. Genial, ahora tendré que comprarla yo"- Dorian fingió indignación ante su problema. Krem lo observaba cuidadosamente, casi tratando de ver algo más allá de lo evidente.- "¿Sucede algo?"

  
-"Tengo algo que comentarte. Ven, yo compro el trago que el jefe te debe"- El batallador se acercó a la barra y pidió dos jarras con cerveza fereldena. Los tomó y caminó hacia una mesa alejada del ruido.

-"Oh, esto suena prometedor."

  
Ambos hombres se sentaron y comenzaron a beber sus tragos, escuchando la algarabía del rededor. Maryden no estaba, por lo que de vez en cuando algunos borrachos trataban de improvisar canciones e instrumentos con golpes en la mesa o silbidos discordantes. Krem parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar. 

-"Mira, no sé si debería decirte esto."- Krem dio un sorbo a su bebida.-"He...escuchado algunas cosas"

  
-¿Chismes? Vaya vaya, no sabía que también caías en esos placeres.

  
-"Eso es un error"- indicó Krem, pero no se paró.

-"No te alteres. Después de todo, la curiosidad es parte del ser humano. Y en nuestro caso, una cualidad innata y necesaria"- dijo, haciendo referencia a su tierra natal.

  
-"Está bien. Escucha. Hace unos días, varios de los soldados estaban comentando lo hermético que son los magos de la inquisición. Comenzaron a levantarse rumores y desconfianzas. Incluso hubo algunos enfrentamientos. Entre muchas de las cosas que se dijeron, alguien mencionó el peligro que era para la inquisición y la misma inquisidora que un mago de tevinter estuviera entre las filas."

  
Dorian levantó las cejas en forma de sorpresa.

  
-"Eso es algo de lo que soy consciente. Pero no pensaba que fueran por ahí diciéndolo tan abiertamente"

  
-"Nosotros lo escuchamos con el jefe mientras hacíamos una ronda. Yo no le tomé demasiada atención, pero...parece que al jefe le afectó de alguna forma"

  
El corazón de Dorian comenzó a latir más rápido.

  
-"¿Y eso?"

  
-"Al día siguiente comentó con el comandante una 'práctica conjunta' de los batalladores, soldados y magos, para practicar defensas mágicas. Cullen no estaba seguro, ya sabes que no se lleva bien con los magos. Pero el jefe le dijo que él encontraría a alguien que le ayudara"

Dorian comenzó a visualizar toda la imagen.

  
-"El entrenamiento de hoy...¿fue el que le propuso a Cullen?"

  
-"Si, no sabíamos cuando se llevaría a cabo, pero como finalmente no fue con la inquisidora, decidió concretarlo"- Dorian sentía un extraño zumbido en sus oídos y estaba bastante seguro que no era por el alcohol que escasamente había probado.- "Mira, el jefe suele ser muy extraño para resolver sus conflictos, pero hay algo que jamás tranza y es la confianza con su gente. No se si lo lograste ver, pero él ya te ve como una parte importante de su grupo, de otra forma, no habría orquestado todo este escándalo sólo para hacer cambiar la opinión de la inquisición sobre ti."

-"¿Cómo que sobre mí?¿No era sobre todos los magos?"

-"Eso quería que pareciera, pero a mi no me engaña. Lo hizo por ti. Solo recuerda las cosas que dijo."

  
El mago volvió a visualizar el entrenamiento y una frase pegó muy fuerte en su cabeza: "_Confío en ti_". Si Iron Bull confiaba en alguna persona, muy posiblemente el resto también lo haría. De pronto el aire se hizo pesado y difícil de respirar. Miró a Krem quien bebía su jarra sin problemas o alteración. Dorian se puso de pie y volvió a buscar entre la multitud.

  
-"Me tengo que ir"

  
-"Por supuesto"- contestó Krem.-"¿Sabe a dónde?"

  
-"No...pero ya me voy"- y salió del recinto. 

  
Bull debía estar en su habitación. Iría allá sin vacilaciones. No le importaba si estaba con alguien o si estaba durmiendo. Necesitaba verlo. Llamó varias veces a su puerta, pero nadie respondió, haciendo más difícil la búsqueda e influyendo en su eufórico estado. Tal vez debía buscar en el Salón Principal, podía ser que estuviera bebiendo con alguien. 

Se movió entre la multitud, pero no había ni rastros del qunari. Estaba empezando a exasperarse y su espíritu a menguar. Tal vez no lo encontraba porque estaba en la habitación de otra persona. Tal vez se estaba dando una ducha. Tal vez tiene el sueño muy pesado y estuvo todo el tiempo en la habitación. 

  
Su corazón de pronto se aceleró aun más. Comenzó a considerar una hipótesis que no se había atrevido a pensar.

A paso rápido se abrió camino entre la gente llegando a la puerta del salón. Justo cuando la abrió, chocó con una estructura sólida y fuerte, haciéndolo caer al piso.

  
-"_Vishante Kaffas_"- maldijo mientras se paraba y se sobaba su parte trasera.

  
-"Oh, lo siento. Creo que sigo provocando dolores en tu trasero".- La cara de Dorian comenzó a cambiar de color al escuchar al Bull haciendo bromas sobre su trasero.

-"Ugh, cállate"- Bull solo sonrió pero no dijo nada más. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí? La única explicación era que estaba jugando ese ajedrez imaginario con Solas. El silencio de Bull era algo preocupante y enigmático. Dorian comenzó a caminar hacia la zona de descanso de Solas y recordó que el elfo no estaba. Por lo que Bull debía haber estado haciendo otra cosa.

  
-"Te debo algo"- Bull rompió el silencio. Parecía estar dudando si quedarse frente a él o irse.

  
-"No te preocupes. Krem lo pagó por ti"- Bull se acercó a Dorian.

  
-"No es lo mismo. Yo te invité"- Se veía más intenso que de costumbre.

  
-"¿Dos tragos gratis en una noche? Y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños"- bromeó. Bull no se movió y Dorian sólo lo observó.-"No te lo tomes tan en serio. Puede ser en otra ocasión"

  
-"Lo dejé al costado de tu puerta."- ¿Qué?¿Su puerta?¿Qué había dejado?¿El trago?....¿Eso quería decir que había estado todo ese tiempo esperando que Dorian volviera?- "Buenas noches, Dorian"

Las palabras lo sorprendieron y dejaron fuera de lugar.

  
-"Alto"-Dorian lo retuvo sin pensarlo mucho, agarrándolo de su brazo. Ese brazo musculoso que no podía si quiera rodear con ambas manos. Su adrenalina volvió al subir a mil. Bull le dirigió la mirada expectante.-"Tómalo...."

  
Una sutil expresión de confusión pasó por la cara del qunari.

  
-"¿Que tome qué?"- ¿El alcohol?¿A él mismo? Ambas estaban pasando por su cabeza en este momento.

  
-"Ven a tomarlo conmigo"- Bull le sonrió y atrapó su mano.

  
-"Será un placer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola!!  
Luego de una larga ausencia, he vuelto. Con todo el tema de fin de año, estoy un poco colapsada en mi trabajo, además de varios temas personales. Pero queda menos para el descanso. 
> 
> Espero que este capítulo guste. Creo que es más largo que los anteriores. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.   
Besitos en la frente
> 
> (>u<)/


	5. Te entiendo

\- “Esto no está bien”- Dorian se paseaba en su cuarto mirando la ventana.

\- “Se puede arreglar. Déjalo”- Bull le respondió desde la cama con un tono monótono.

-“No es tan simple. ¿Cómo lo justifico? ¿Qué se supone que le diga a Josephine?”

-“La verdad”

-“¿La verdad? ¿Estás loco?”- Dorian se giró para confrontar al qunari.

Bull estaba acostado en la cama, pero no dormía. Al contrario, se veía muy concentrado en mirar a Dorian completamente desnudo.

-“Sí, ¿cuál es el problema? Dile que estabas tan excitado que no pudiste controlar tu magia y se quemaron las cortinas. Es perfectamente natural”- Dorian se puso muy rojo al escuchar las palabras saliendo de la boca de Bull, sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia.

-“¿Cómo no va a ser un problema? ¿Quieres que sepan que ahora no puedo controlar mi magia cuando estoy excitado?”

-“¿Ahora? ¿Así que no ha pasado antes?”- El tono de Bull era entre curiosidad y algo más, difícil de identificar. Dorian dio un suspiro de resignación.

-“Olvídalo”- Dorian se movió hasta la orilla de la cama pensando en cómo explicar que sus cortinas habían comenzado a combustionar a causa de la lujuria de su cuerpo y mente. Afortunadamente pudieron extinguirlo a tiempo, pero ahora la pieza olía a sudor y humo.

-“Bueno, para mí es importante. Tómalo como una evaluación de desempeño”- El qunari se acercó a Dorian y lo agarró desde la cintura. Le dio un suave beso en el cuello y le habló en un susurro - “Dile a Josephine que las cortinas ya no iban con tu estilo. Como ya no podías verlas, decidiste quemarlas. ”

A pesar de que el argumento lo hacía quedar como un consentido y mimado noble, le gustaba más que tener que decir que estaba tan caliente que se escaparon llamas de sus manos. El tren de pensamiento de Dorian se vio interrumpido por la línea de besos que Bull estaba dibujando desde su cuello, bajando lentamente por su espalda.

La excitación del mago comenzó a recorrerlo una vez más, agitando lentamente su corazón. No espero mucho a que Bull siguiera con su juego previo y se montó en la cama, quedando a horcajadas sobre el guerrero.

-“Es temprano aún, creo que podemos dan una ronda más”- Bull le sonrió con placer y tomándolo fuertemente, dio un rápido giro para quedar sobre él.

El mago envolvió las piernas alrededor cintura de su pareja. Ambos se miraron con diversión y deseo, compartiendo besos y risas. Luego de que el guerrero le diera una solución, Dorian se sintió más relajado, dejándose arrastrar nuevamente por la ola de pasión de su compañero.

Bull quiso apoyar su brazo en el respaldo de la cama para tener más soporte. En el momento que lo hizo, se escuchó un breve crujido, que fue seguido por el ruido de madera rompiéndose. Ambos amantes fueron sorprendidos al caer al piso luego de que la cama colapsara. Se miraron completamente anonadados por la hilarante situación.

El momento de quebró cuando Bull comenzó a reír sin control.

-“¿¡CÓMO EXPLICO ESTO AHORA!?”- gritó Dorian, tratando de que su voz sonara por sobre la risa del qunari.

*** * ***

-“¿Disculpa?”- Josephine lo miraba con evidente sorpresa.

-“Lo que escuchaste. Necesito nuevas cortinas y…una nueva cama. Con urgencia”- La mujer seguía observándolo con asombro. Era una petición repentina.

-“Dorian, entiendo que tienes un sentido de la moda…volátil, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de cambiar el mobiliario tan fácilmente. ”

-“Josephine, te ahorraré algunas quejas. No las quiero cambiar. Las quiero reponer. Mis cortinas se quemaron. Mi cama se rompió”

-“¡¿Qué?!”- La pluma de la embajadora cayó al piso.-“¿Cómo?”

¡Ah!, ahí estaba la pregunta que tanto estaba temiendo. Pero luego de pensarlo mucho por la mañana, ya sabía lo que diría.

-“Mucha euforia en la cama. Y me disculpo por los daños causados debido a ello”- Dorian pudo ver el rojo brillo de las mejillas de Josephine al escuchar eso.

-“Oh, ya veo…entiendo…”- Pero no añadió más preguntas.

Bull tenía razón.

Antes de irse de su habitación, Bull le dio un consejo.

“_No tienes que ser demasiado explícito cuando le cuentes qué pasó. Hay cosas por las que la gente siente curiosidad y otras por las que prefiere tener la menor información posible. Dile a Josephine que fue a causa del sexo. Estoy seguro de que no te preguntará nada más, aunque ella sea de Antiva_”

Luego de un rato pensándolo y después de recoger su pluma, la mujer siguió hablando.

-“De todas formas, lo siento, pero no podrá ser en una fecha muy cercana. Los envíos se demoran. Tal vez podamos re ubicarte…”- Dorian levantó la mano para detenerla.

-“No te preocupes por eso. Puedo arreglármelas aun en mi habitación. Sólo que esta vez, por favor pide una cama de manufactura enana. Creo que son las más resistentes…aunque estéticamente no son las más bellas. Ah, y que las cortinas sean de seda dorada.”- Dorian dejo sobre la mesa algunas monedas de oro.- “Espero poder compensarlo. Gracias, Josephine.”

Y dicho eso, salió de la oficina de la embajadora, sonriendo.

Su estado de ánimo estaba bastante positivo, por lo que decidió ocupar esa energía en hacer algo productivo. En vez de ir a beber o perder el tiempo mirando a los soldados, se puso en marcha hacia la biblioteca del segundo nivel para seguir con su búsqueda de antecedentes de Corypheus.

Estuvo en esa labor cerca de dos horas seguidas, repasando párrafos y pasajes de antiguos libros presentes en esos estantes. Sin embargo, la información recopilada no era lo suficientemente contundente. Posiblemente en la biblioteca del Magisterium podría encontrar algo más significativo, como el nombre real de Corypheus o su genealogía. Volverlo humano y no un dios como les hace creer a los ventaori le haría perder un peso importante a su fantasía.

Ir hasta su patria no era posible, no en las actuales circunstancias, por lo que quizá la inquisición podría solicitarle al Gran Archivero lo que necesitaba. Hizo una nota en una hoja para mencionárselo a los consejeros, de forma que fuese discutido en una sesión en la mesa de guerra.

-“¿Una cama enana? ¿Crees que servirá?”- Dorian se volvió hacia la voz que apareció en la biblioteca. Ni siquiera lo escuchó entrar.

-“¿Cómo sabes qué solicité?”

-“Ben-Hassrath, ¿recuerdas?”- Dorian solo le sonrió.- “Te doy un punto a favor. Nunca he roto camas de piedra”

-“Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?”- Bull abrió expresivamente su ojo y dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-“Mírate nada más. Hace unos días no podías ni conectar dos palabras y ahora me coqueteas descaradamente. Que osado” Dorian puso una expresión molesta al darse cuenta de que Bull tenía razón.

-“No te estoy coqueteando.” - contestó con violencia. – “¿Qué haces acá? Como puedes ver, estoy ocupado”

-“No te alteres. Vengo a proponerte algo”- Dorian alzó una ceja, exclamando un curioso _¿oh?_ \- “En vista que no tienes donde dormir, te propongo que te quedes en mi habitación”- Dorian no cambió en absoluto su expresión al escuchar eso.

Luego de algunos segundos de silencio, el mago le respondió.

-“Absolutamente no”- Bull se sorprendió con la respuesta y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

-“¿Qué?¿Por qué no? Tu cama no está en condiciones…”- Dorian dejó el libro que tenía en las manos y comenzó a buscar otro en el estante.

-“Que nos estemos acostando no quiere decir que me vaya a mudar contigo. Además, viajar con Rada me ha enseñado que mientras algo sea suave y cómodo, cualquier cosa sirve como cama. Así que estoy bien, el colchón aun funciona.”

Bull meditó unos momentos.

-“Yo también puede ser suave y cómodo”

-“Ugh”- resopló Dorian, pero en el fondo estaba tratando de aguantar la risa que le producía esa conversación.

\- “Bueno, de cualquier forma, mi habitación está abierta hoy…y cualquier noche”

-“Gracias, pero paso”

-“Eres muy obstinado."- Bull le sonrió.- “Pero eso me gusta de ti”

Dorian se quedó quieto. ¿Gustar? ¿Bull dijo gustar? Bueno, es lógico que le guste de alguna manera, de otra forma no habría razón para que acostara con él. Pero no podía tomárselo muy enserio. A Bull le gustaban muchas cosas y muchas personas.

-“Yo…no..”- Bull se movió rápidamente hacia Dorian, haciendo que la espalda de éste chocara con el pecho del qunari.

-“Deja de pensarlo tanto, Dorian. Y disfruta de tu vida”- Bull le susurró en el oído, respirando sonoramente. El mago retrajo su cuello al sentir el aliento del guerrero chocando con su nuca, enviando escalofríos a lo largo de su columna vertebral. -“Mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti”

-“Solo para…¿mi?”- Dorian comenzó a sentir mucho calor. Su corazón latía más rápido que de costumbre y un cosquilleo estaba retorciendo su estómago.

-“Si”- besó el lado del cuello.- “En este momento, mis intenciones solo están puestas en ti”- Dorian guardó silencio.

“_En este momento._”

Dorian lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Bull no se unía a nadie, solo aprovechaba las instancias que se le presentaban. Y así como él llegó, podría llegar alguien más a captar su interés momentáneo. Lo entendía… pero no podía quitarse esa sensación de angustia al escuchar esas palabras. “_En este momento_”…

¿Qué pasará más adelante, cuando sus intenciones estén con alguien más?

Tenía que generar una barrera protectora. Le gustaba acostarse con Bull, pero debía aceptar que sería momentáneo y quería dejárselo claro.

-“Está bien. Tienes razón. Debo aprovechar más mi vida. Pero ahórrate la cháchara barata de romanticismo y eso de ‘_eres el único_’. No te creo y no necesitas convencerme.”- Se separó del qunari y siguió revisando libros.

Bull no se fue de inmediato, quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba. Dorian no quiso girarse.

-“¿Convencerte?”- preguntó

-“Sí, ya sabes. No necesitas hacerme creer que tenemos una relación exclusiva. No es como que esperara algo así. Lo pasamos bien a veces y eso es todo. Cuando llegue el momento, seguiremos caminos separados. Cada uno con su vida y esto será un recuerdo que posiblemente ambos superemos. Pero por ahora, aprovechémoslo”

A Dorian le costaba saber qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Bull en estos momentos. Él mismo no sabía qué pensar de lo que estaba diciendo. Su curiosidad no pudo más y se giró para observarlo. El qunari no tenía expresión en el rostro, simplemente estaba ahí, parado, observándolo.

-“Entiendo”- dijo finalmente. Algo le pinchó en el pecho a Dorian al escucharle decir eso, pero siguió hablando. 

-“Bueno, tengo que hacer. ¿Nos vemos a la noche?”- le preguntó sonriendo. Bull también le devolvió la sonrisa y le contestó con calma.

-“Por supuesto. Lleva vino”- Y entonces se fue.

Dorian esperó a que Bull desapareciera de su visual antes de lanzarse en su sillón. Acaba de decirle exactamente lo que había estado planeando desde que decidió acostarse con él. Esto iba a ser un acostón casual, una liberación de estrés, una entretención. Nada sentimental, todo físico. Aprovecharía el momento hasta que durara y luego seguiría adelante.

Entonces… ¿por qué sintió como vinagre cada una de las palabras que salieron de su boca? ¿Por qué su corazón le dolió al ver la inexpresiva cara de Bull? ¿Por qué se sentía tan horrible por dentro?

Dorian se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

-“¿Qué mierda está pasándome?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola hola!. Aquí un nuevo capítulo.   
Es más corto que el anterior, pero tuve que pelear mucho para que saliera.   
Dorian sufre de un grave caso de "amiga, date cuenta" y me hace difícil la tarea jajaja. 
> 
> Espero que les guste. 
> 
> Besitos en la frente 
> 
> (>w<)/


	6. Lo acepto

Bull sostenía la jarra de cerveza a medio camino entre la mesa y su boca. Su ojo, con un dejo de sorpresa, observaba a su interlocutor que lo fulminaba con su mirada esperando una respuesta.

-“¿Y bien?”- El qunari salió de su asombro inicial y bajó la jarra para centrarse netamente en el mago.

-“¿En serio…recién lo descubriste? Ha pasado más de una semana. - Dorian se molestó con la respuesta y no lo ocultó.

-“¿¡Cómo iba a saberlo si no me lo dices!? Soy mago, no adivino – Bull rió, pero rápidamente su semblante alegre pasó a uno pensativo, como si algo de lo que dijo Dorian hubiese resonado dentro de él.

-“Así que es eso…”- Quedó en silencio y observando su jarra. Dorian comenzó a sentirse muy incómodo con la situación.

Esa mañana, luego de su baño diario, había descubierto algo que debería haber notado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

**Flashback**

Ciertamente, los últimos días que Dorian había experimentado estaban llenos de regocijo. Había bebido vino a diario, tomado largos baños reparadores y cogido todas las noches con Bull. La vida se sentía muy agradable.

Además, luego de su oferta inicial, Bull no había vuelto a mencionar la idea de que se quedara en su cuarto. Dorian, entonces, se sintió satisfecho al asegurarse que estaba llevando todos sus encuentros solo en el ámbito físico.

Al llegar a su habitación, observó que tres trabajadores estaban saliendo de ella con algunos baldes. Le dieron un breve movimiento de cabeza antes de ponerse en marcha, gesto que Dorian les devolvió con cortesía. Ingresó tranquilamente sabiendo que su baño ya estaría listo y preparado en el medio de su cuarto. Se quitó las prendas rápidamente y se sumergió en la reparadora agua. En esta ocasión, además, habían agregado algunas sales y toques de embria y gracia de cristal.

Acostado y con sus brazos reposando tranquilamente en los bordes de la bañera, Dorian dejó fluir su pensamiento, viajando por todas las direcciones posibles. Fue así como recordó que su cama seguía destruida. Sonrió al pensar que, a pesar de lo que le había respondido a Bull e incluso a Josephine, no había tenido que dormir ahí nuevamente.

Siguió sintiendo la tibia cobija del agua y el suave olor a hierbas. Algunas palabras quedaron flotando en su mente durante unos segundos, como tratando de decirle algo, de entregarle un mensaje, pero la quietud de su mente no le permitía unir los cabos. Comenzó a repetir algunas palabras en voz alta. Cuando las escuchó saliendo de su boca, se sentó de golpe en la bañera evidentemente exaltado.

-“¡No he dormido un solo día en mi cama!”

¿Qué había pasado la última semana?

Dorian comenzó a recapitular cada uno de las jornadas. El día que Bull le hizo el ofrecimiento, Dorian fue a la habitación de él y llevó el vino que éste le pidió. La siguiente noche se encontraron en la taberna. Se fueron conversando y sin darse cuenta, nuevamente llegaron al cuarto del guerrero. Y así todos los días, de alguna u otra forma, el mago había terminado acostándose en la cama del qunari.

-“¡_Vishante Kaffas_!”- Maldijo en voz alta mientas se paraba de la tina, dejando todo el suelo mojado.

Por eso Bull no le había vuelto a hacer la proposición.

Después de todo, él mismo había terminado involuntariamente durmiendo toda la semana junto a él.

\- “Ese maldito qunari me debe haber engañado con sus técnicas…qunaris, de espía o lo que sea”- tomó su bata y dio unas cuantas vueltas por su habitación, reparando en el objeto que estaba ahora al centro, quieto pero sospechoso.

Observó su bañera con perspicacia y duda. Durante días se había estado bañando tranquilamente en su habitación, agradecido por el servicio, pero sin cuestionarse de dónde había surgido la iniciativa, simplemente lo aceptó. Todos los días, los baños venían con nuevas especies dentro, siendo un verdadero deleite poder relajarse en ellas. El día de hoy era la embria y gracia de cristal.

Se agachó hacia el objeto inerte y tomó una de las ramas que en esos momentos flotaba a la deriva en la tibia agua. Tenia la impresión de haber hablado de estas hierbas con alguien, pero no lo recordaba.

Y como una descarga eléctrica, una memoria llegó de golpe a su mente.

“_Deberías ocupar embria y gracias de cristal, al someterlos al calor produce un efecto relajante en tu cuerpo. Lo vas a necesitar.”_

No lo había recordado de inmediato porque Bull le habló cuando estaba quedándose dormido luego de su sesión de la noche anterior. Una sensación de rabia comenzó a gestarse en el interior de Dorian, pero no era contra el guerrero, sino una rabia hacia él mismo, una rabia por ser tan idiota. ¿Por qué no se cuestionó más el origen de esa acción? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que desde que se acostaba con Bull los baños habían sido diferentes?

** _Fin Flashback_ **

\- Como sea…¿Por qué lo hiciste?”

\- “¿Por qué no?”- Bull se encogió de hombros. Dorian frunció el ceño, pero no alcanzó a responder, pues el qunari inmediatamente agregó. -“ Si te lo digo sería muy fácil, además….no me creerías. Prefiero que inventes tus propias teorías”

El tono serio y sin burla que Bull había usado al dar su respuesta dejaron con más dudas que respuestas a Dorian. No pudieron seguir conversando porque un soldado entró a la taberna y habló con otros que estaban presentes, captando la atención del mago

-“Sí, el comandante dice que esperemos en la puerta a que llegue. ¡Deja el trago! Más te vale que la Inquisidora no note que estabas bebiendo tan temprano”

Los soldados salieron caminando a paso rápido hacia la entrada, ordenando sus cascos y ropas para verse presentable.

Eso significaba que Rada estaba de vuelta.

Aquello le recordó otro asunto que quería hablar con su compañero.

-“Hey, Bull…”- El guerrero lo observó con atención, produciendo un interesante cosquilleo en Dorian.- “Desde el momento que Rada llegue al castillo, vamos a interrumpir nuestros encuentros.”

Bull quedó pasmado unos segundos, procesando las palabras de Dorian.

-“¿Y eso por qué? ¿No quieres que Rada sepa que nos estamos acostando? ¿Es porque eres muy obvio y ella muy perspicaz?”

-“¿Qué? Yo no soy…”- Se detuvo. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Era obvio que era exactamente por eso que quería dejar sus encuentros.

-“¿No te has puesto a pensar que incluso sin que nos encontremos, ella lo averiguará de igual forma? ¿Y eso qué tendía de malo?”

-“No soy tan obvio”- y se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hacia la salida. No respondió la última pregunta, pues eso implicaba muchas explicaciones que no estaba dispuesto a dar.

-“¿Supongo que no tengo derecho a opinar sobre el tema? Creí que esto era un arreglo entre dos”- Dorian se detuvo justo a su lado, sintiendo un pinchazo en su pecho, pues la mano de Bull se había envuelto en su muñeca de forma segura pero suave.

-“¿Opinión?”- indicó en un tono confundido. Bull se giró hacia donde estaba Dorian, quedando en una posición muy similar a aquella en la que se besaron por primera vez. Lo observó con cuidado y finalmente dio un suspiro.

-“Está bien. Si no quieres seguir con nuestros encuentros…lo acepto.”- Dorian lo miró con sorpresa. De alguna forma, en el momento que Bull lo detuvo, su corazón albergó la idea de que él se negaría, que le diría que quería seguir manteniendo este extraño trato.

-“Míralo por el lado positivo”- mencionó Dorian, con un nudo en su garganta.-“podrás diversificar tus encuentros”

Bull se reacomodó en su asiento y sonrió.

-“¿Haz visto a esa sirvienta pelirroja? He notado sus señales”- Dorian sintió que algo dentro de él estaba comenzando a achicarse, dejando un hueco cada vez más grande, imposible de llenar.

\- “Y yo acá preocupado de tu salud emocional luego de que este perfecto ejemplar decidiera cortar tus encuentros. Veo que me preocupé por nada. En fin, buena suerte”- bromeó Dorian, aunque su voz no tenía nada de gracia.

-“No es necesario”- Bull se tomó su jarra se un solo tiro antes de golpearla fuertemente en la mesa. Dorian lo miró con curiosidad.

Por supuesto que no necesitaba suerte, cualquiera caería ante él. Además, era obvio que esa mujer lo deseaba.

–“Lo que te dije, lo dije en serio”- Se puso de pie y pasó por al lado de Dorian, quien parecía haber sido clavado al suelo. Bull se posicionó tras el mago y agarrándolo por los hombros, le susurró en el oído.

Dorian quedó completamente petrificado, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, aun sintiendo la voz de Bull en su mente.

“_**Todas** mis intenciones solo están puestas en ti.”_

Dorian no sabía que hacer. Más porque sintió que el qunari deliberadamente había eliminado una frase que le había producido tanto dolor de cabeza.

”_En este momento..._” fue remplazada por una sola palabra, que agarró su corazón y le estaba desbocando el pecho...“_Todas_”

Dorian se cubrió los ojos con una mano y agachó la cabeza. Un solo pensamiento llegó a su mente.

-“No tengo salida…estoy jodido”

*** * ***

-“Era enorme…nunca me imaginé que podía ser tan grande. Me refiero a que…bueno, había visto otros pero por alguna razón, nunca me parecieron tan…imponentes. Mi primera impresión fue asombro y luego me sentí intimidada. No sabía si podría con él”- Dorian le sonrió.

-“¿Y qué hiciste?”

-“Pues…salí corriendo. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me montara en él? Me habría matado de un solo movimiento”- Dorian volvió a sonreír, pero ahora fue más abierta. 

-“Rada, algún día vas a tener que hacerlo. Te has escapado demasiado”- la Inquisidora dio un sorbo al té que estaba tomando e hizo un mohín al escuchar las palabras del mago.

-“Lo sé, lo sé. Pero hasta ese momento, evitaré esa zona en particular”- Dorian rió de buena gana, dejando a Rada muy confundida. –“¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?”

-“Que esta conversación, sacada de contexto, debe sonar muy divertida. Imagina si justo ahora Cullen estuviera afuera escuchándola. ¿Qué pensaría? ¿De verdad crees que él intuiría que me estás relatando tu encuentro con un oso gigante en las Tierras Interiores?”

Rada repasó las frases y se colocó inmediatamente muy roja.

-“Eres un pervertido, Dorian Pavus”- la mujer lanzó con trabajada precisión uno de los libros que tenía sobre su escritorio directamente al hombre frente a ella.

Dorian había ido en su encuentro una vez que había escuchado que ella venía de regreso. Rada lo abrazó en cuanto lo vio, sonriéndole abiertamente y preguntándole hasta el cansancio sobre su estado de salud.

Luego de que ella hubiese hecho algunas paradas estratégicas en el castillo, ambos se volvieron a reunir en la habitación de la líder de la Inquisición, compartiendo algunos bocadillos.

-“Y bueno, ¿Qué hay de nuevo por acá? ¿Algo interesante?”- _Oh, sí_. Pensó Dorian.

-“Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Tengo algunas informaciones que podrían ser de ayuda para la Inquisición, la pasaré al consejo cuando vayan a trabajar”- Rada sorbió tranquilamente su té mientras escuchaba las palabras de su amigo.

-“¿Algo más?”- Dorian comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-“Nadie se acercó a Cullen, si es lo que te preocupa. Ni siquiera…yo”- Dorian quedó pensando. Desde que Rada se fue, todo su tiempo estuvo ocupado en hacer tareas realmente relevantes o pensando en su encuentro diario con Bull. Si, estaba jodido.

-“Ya veo”- Dejó la taza en la mesa frente a ella, se acomodó en su silla y juntó ambas manos sobre su abdomen.- “Cariño, ¿me harás decirlo?”

“_Hacedor…lo sabe.”_

-“¿Decir qué?”

Rada sonrió con malicia y astucia.

\- “Di lo primero que se te venga a la mente con la siguiente palabra: _Cama enana_”

A Dorian se le fue el color del rostro.

-“¿Quién…?”- Rada siguió con la sonrisa, proyectando una sutil expresión de triunfo.

-“Josephine me mostró los requerimientos para el nuevo mes. Y junto con tu cama enana, hay un requerimiento de cortinas de seda. Ella no quiso darme ninguna información al respecto, pero a juzgar por su cara, debió ser algo vergonzoso.”- Rada se puso de pie tranquilamente. - “La capitana Valte me indicó que posiblemente había generado una situación complicada contigo cuando te vio deambular a altas horas de la noche de forma sospechosa, al salir de una habitación que no era la tuya.”

Rada se posicionó frente a frente al mago, sosteniendo su mirada con intensidad.

-“Entonces…¿Quién es?”-Dorian suspiró y se resignó, hasta cierto punto.

-“Llevas menos de 6 horas en el castillo y ya sabes todo. Me sorprende que seas siempre tan perspicaz para estas situaciones y no lograras ver que Cullen estaba enamorado de ti desde Heaven.”

Rada se puso muy roja, pero no despegó la mirada, tratando de incomodar a su amigo.

-“Ja ja…pero estás desviando la pregunta. ¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo pasó?”- Dorian terminó sucumbiendo a la mirada de la mujer, pero no le iba a dar todo.

-“Prefiero omitir información. Es suficiente que sepas que se terminó”

-“¿Qué?¿Por qué?”

-“Rompimos una cama y quemamos las cortinas. No está siendo solvente la interacción”- Dorian le sonrió.

-“Disculpa, pero romper una cama, para mí, es una garantía de por vida de salvaje y apasionante sexo. ¿Por qué lo dejarías?”- Dorian comenzó a sentir su corazón aumentando de intensidad. Su respiración tampoco estaba tranquila, estaba nervioso, tenía…¿miedo?

-“Es…complicado. Mira, puedo responder algunas preguntas, pero por favor, no me preguntes quien es”- Dorian se sentía mal amigo. Él siempre incordiaba a Rada para que le contara sus avances con Cullen, la molestaba hasta saber toda la información que quería. Pero ahora, era él quien no estaba dispuesto compartir con ella sus experiencias.

-“Oh…”-Rada parecía contrariada. Bajó momentáneamente el rostro, quedando pensativa. Luego lo levantó y miró fijamente a esos claros ojos.-“Está bien”- le dio un golpecito en el hombro antes de salir a caminar por la habitación, hablando en voz alta sobre la siguiente misión, en la que tendrían que ir a encontrarse con Hawke en el Acceso Occidental dentro de unos días.

Dorian se sentía totalmente ajeno a la conversación, no concebía la idea de que ella simplemente hubiese aceptado que no le daría más información al respecto. Luego de cerca de dos horas de plática , Dorian se dispuso a salir hacia su cuarto.

Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, comenzó a pensar. ¿Por qué no quería decirle a Rada que se acostaba con Bull? ¿Por qué no quería que el resto supiera que estaba con él?

Cuando entró a su cuarto, estaba seguro de su respuesta. Pero eso no ayudaba en nada a su situación.

No le importaba que Bull fuera Qunari. No le importaba que él fuera de Tevinter. No le importaba su país, su raza o lo que dirían en el Magisterium.

Y precisamente ese era el problema.

Porque si los argumentos lógicos no le molestaban, solo podía haber una respuesta.

Dorian había involucrado sus sentimientos.

Y por eso, estaba jodido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo!  
Quise subir en capítulo antes pero las celebraciones estuvieron buenas xd  
Gracias por el apoyo constante y espero que tengan un año maravilloso, lleno de amor y buenos fics.
> 
> Besitos en la frente (>3<)/ 
> 
> Pd: Celebremos que la amiga se dio cuenta. ¿Qué hará ahora?


	7. Lo busco

A Dorian no le apasionaba Ferelden. Cada vez que podía, se quejaba con quien estuviera delante sobre lo horrible del clima, lo húmedo de sus praderas, la nieve constante y ese “perceptible” aroma a perro mojado.

Cuando Rada le había mencionado que irían a una zona del Acceso Occidental, ciertamente su humor cambió. Esa era una región más calurosa. Cerca incluso existía un oasis. El sol y la arena de seguro que serían un destino mucho mejor que la ciénaga que habían visitado hace unas semanas.

¿Cómo podría salir mal?

-“Maldigo a quien sea que se le haya ocurrido poner en marcha una operación en este trozo de desierto”- Comentó mientras trataba de sacar la arena de su cuerpo.

Se habían detenido momentáneamente en el, hasta ahora, único lugar fresco en todo el Acceso.

-“¿Ya no te parece tan atractiva la idea de venir?”- Rada se burló desde una roca donde estaba sentada, sacando kilos de arena de sus botas. Su piel, antes pálida como la nieve, estaba empezando a adquirir un tono más dorado y brillante producto del intenso sol y las altas temperaturas del lugar.

-“Tengo arena en lugares donde no debería haber llegado la arena”

-“Deberías usar otra prenda y no vestido cuando viajes”- comentó Bull desde un lado, abanicándose con su mano. Dorian se puso rojo, provocando aún mas calor a su cuerpo.

-“Tu falta de conocimiento en vestimenta es alarmante. No es un vestido. Se llama túnica”- replicó el mago medio molesto, medio avergonzado. Bull se encogió de hombros.

-“No veo la diferencia”.-

-"Por supuesto que no. Déjame iluminarte"

Provocado por las palabras de Bull, Dorian caminó a paso decidido hasta él, se paró frente a frente y sin previo aviso levantó su túnica. Con claro gusto pudo notar el cambio de expresión de Bull al verle realizar la acción, pues abrió el ojo de par en par. El mago sonrió al ver que ese simple gesto había desestabilizado al estoico guerrero. Una vez salido de su sorpresa inicial, Bull lo escaneo con la mirada, centrándose en la parte baja de Dorian.

-“Llevo pantalones debajo de la túnica. Y créeme, para ciertas situaciones, hace mucha, mucha diferencia.”- No pudo evitarlo, pero un tono coqueto se enredó en sus palabras. Bull siguió quieto durante algunos segundos, tratando de no expresar nada. Sin embargo, luego digerir y procesar las palabras mencionadas por Dorian, comenzó a reír.

-“Bien jugado. Me atrapaste”- Bull levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición. A pesar de ello, Dorian no se sentía ganador.-"De todas formas, nunca me ha interesado saber cómo se llama una prenda. Sólo el cómo se quita..."

Dorian casi se ahoga con lo último, pero Rada habló antes de que pudiera responderle. 

-“¿No puedes usar pantalones bajo el vestido?”- Rada habló desde la distancia, terminando de abrochar sus interminables botas. El mago bajó lentamente la túnica y la miró confuso.

-“Obviamente no”

-“¿Por qué?”

-“Porque son estéticamente incompatibles”

-“¿Y si decido que no me importa?”-Dorian no entendió la pregunta.- “¿Y si me gusta usar pantalones debajo de mi vestido aunque todos los demás me digan que está mal?”

-“¿Pretendes ir en contra la moda? Admirable, querida Rada. Pero no podría permitirlo, no dejaré que la sociedad y el buen gusto sufran a causa tuya.”- La miró de arriba abajo y adoptó una pose pensativa.- “ Aunque debo señalar que tienes un muy buen gusto.”

-“Por supuesto que sí.”- Rada sonaba muy orgullosa de sí misma.- “Solo creo que si me siento bien, no debería ser significativo para mi lo que otros opinen sobre mis decisiones.”

-“¿Siguen hablando de ropa…verdad?”- Varric, quien no había mencionado una sola palabra en minutos, decidió intervenir. El enano mantenía en su regazo un montón de hojas en blanco y en su mano la pluma entintada. Varias hojas yacían en el piso escritas de lado a lado con una letra elegante pero apretada. Dorian ahora no estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando. ¿A qué se refería el pícaro?

-“Por supuesto”- contestó Rada con seguridad mientras le sonreía abiertamente.- “La explicación de Dorian me deja muy en claro por qué las mujeres que estuvieron en mi fiesta de presentación me miraban con tanto odio”

Un golpe de iluminación llegó a Dorian, haciéndolo maldecirse por ser tan lento y dejar que el tema de la moda lo cegara del real objetivo en discusión.

Obviamente no estaban hablando de ropa, Rada había ocupado la conversación para mandarle un mensaje: “_Has lo que quieras, no importa lo que diga el resto mientras tú estés feliz con tus decisiones_”

Indignado, Dorian tomó su cantimplora y bebió un gran sorbo de agua. Sintió la insistente mirada de Bull sobre él, haciendo que se atorara al no poder regular su respiración con su deglución. Humillado, sintió el agua corriendo por su cuello como si fuese un niño de 5 años que no ha aprendido a comer. “_Bueno_”- pensó – “_al menos me refrescaré_”

Pasó su mano por la piel, tratando de distribuir el agua por su nuca también. Un ruido violento le llamó la atención. Bull se había puesto de pie muy rápido y sin previo aviso, golpeó un trozo de tronco que estaba cerca de ellos, con mucha energía. Todos quedaron pendientes de las acciones que realizaría el guerrero a continuación. Pero sólo estiró su cuerpo, tomó el arma y la puso sobre su hombro.

-“Estoy renovado de energía. Deberíamos seguir jefa, o no llegaremos a tiempo”

Rada lo escuchó y observó con completa calma, colocándose de pie. Terminó de arreglar sus armas y ropa antes de dirigirse al resto. 

-“Muy bien. Tenemos que llegar con Hawke y aun nos falta algunos kilómetros. Sinceramente no creo que el sol amaine, aunque esperemos horas. Así que en marcha”

Tapándose el rostro con un pañuelo, los cuatro miembros del equipo comenzaron a avanzar por la caliente arena. Antes de que Rada terminara de ponerse su tapado, le sonrió misteriosamente a Dorian. Éste avanzó hasta su amiga y le habló en voz baja.

-“Eres una persona malvada y manipuladora”- Rada no hizo ninguna expresión visible y simplemente contestó.

-“No tengo idea de qué hablas”- Pero por su tono de risa, era más que obvio que sí lo sabía.

*** * ***

Lo que Dorian pensó que serían solo unos días en el lugar más árido de Thedas se transformaron en dos largas semanas. Luego de reunirse con Hawke y lograr averiguar los locos planes que tenían los Venatori, la inquisidora había recibido noticias de que cerca de la zona se encontraba una fortaleza ocupada por fuerzas enemigas. Su desalojo podría traerles muchos beneficios.

Por supuesto que decirlo resulta mucho más fácil que hacerlo. Una lucha de 4 personas contra un ejército de fanáticos era prácticamente suicida. Pero lo habían logrado, con mucho sufrimiento, pero logrado, al fin y al cabo.

Ahora, a lo largo de la fortaleza ondeaban banderas con el símbolo de la Inquisición y poco a poco la construcción se fue llenando de gente. Una semana después de que todo estuviera medianamente montado, Dorian vio a Rada conversando con un soldado en la zona céntrica del castillo.

Dorian no podía visualizar claramente su cara, pero le daba la impresión de que tenía algunas marcas. Tal vez tatuajes. Y sinceramente no se veía para nada mal.

-“¿Algo interesante?”- Bull había llegado a su lado casi sin hacer ruido, aunque con la cantidad de ajetreo constante a su alrededor, dicha hazaña no era muy difícil.

-“Tal vez”- Desde que habían arribado al Acceso Occidental, Dorian había estado tratando de evitar al qunari. Le gustaba conversar con él, pero no quería exponerse al comportarse como un completo idiota. Además, su cercanía era una distracción y constante provocación.A pesar de ello, el qunari siempre terminaba apareciendo a su lado para comentar sobre lo que fuese que él estaba haciendo. –“¿Me estás siguiendo o algo así?”-

-“Sí”- Dorian volvió rápidamente su mirada hacia el guerrero, solo para ver la burla en su claro ojo.- “No Dorian, no te estoy siguiendo. Sólo estás en mi camino constantemente.”

Esperó a que el qunari se moviera, pero parecía estar bastante cómodo. Dorian se cruzó de brazos y con cierta despreocupación se balanceó sobre sus talones, observando su entorno. Los soldados pasaban por su lado con papeles, baldes, armas y utensilios, pero nadie parecía prestarles atención, cada quien seguía su propio camino.

A pesar de estar en una zona ardiente y abrasadora, la fortaleza era bastante fresca, e incluso corría una brisa que no se podía percibir en la intemperie, por lo que las tareas diarias no eran tan terribles como la de los pobres bastardos que les tocaba patrullar los entornos.

Su inspección duró algunos minutos. Tiempo en el que su compañero no hizo ningún comentario. A pesar de querer mirar lo que pasaba en el castillo fingiendo desinterés, los ojos de Dorian siempre terminaban posados en Bull. Finalmente, no pudo soportar mas el silencio.

-“Bueno, dijiste que siempre estaba en tu camino, ¿acaso tu camino terminaba acá?”- Bull no lo miró, pero sí se rió. Fue una risa breve y silenciosa, casi como si el mago le hubiese dicho algo que solo él entendía.

\- “En cierta forma.” – Lo miró de reojo y se despidió con un movimiento de la mano.- “Nos vemos, Dorian”- Y solo entonces siguió caminando. Pudo notar un leve cojeo en su pierna izquierda. En la última batalla, luego de derribar a más enemigos que todos los demás juntos, Bull había recibido una flecha en su muslo. No había sido muy profunda, pero tomando en consideración el tamaño del guerrero, apoyar su pierna debía doler a causa del peso que tenía que soportar.

-“Bu”-

Dorian saltó en su puesto cuando escuchó una voz en su oído. Había llegado atrás de él sin aparecer en su campo visual en ningún momento, aún cuando estuvo escudriñando su alrededor durante varios minutos. En verdad tenía talento.

-“Tienes suerte de que no reaccione de forma violenta y decidiera atacarte”- comentó con molestia Dorian cuando se dio la vuelta.

-“Por favor, tu reacción más violenta sería desmayarte y caer sobre mí”- Rada se cruzó de brazos, mostrándole una sonrisa satisfecha.

-“¿Terminaste de coquetear con el capitán?”-sugirió aun irritado luego de ella lo pillara con su guardia baja.

-“Uh, ¿son celos los que escucho? ¿Es porque conversé con el capitán Rylen sin que estuviera presente?”- Dorian comenzó a caminar hacia una zona alta del castillo, subiendo las escaleras. Rada lo siguió, cruzando sus manos tras su espalda y moviéndose en tono juguetón.

-“Te recuerdo que hay un hermoso ex templario esperándote en Skyhold. Aunque yo no tendría problema en consolarlo si alguien decide romperle el corazón”- Se detuvo y le entregó una mirada severa.

-“ Aunque sé que estarías encantado, eso no pasará, querido Dorian.”-

Rada se apoyó en la muralla. Esta no era muy alta ya que posiblemente fuera ocupada como torre de observación. Rada miró el enorme acantilado que se extendía frente a ellos. Escucharon en silencio el sonido del viento soplar violentamente, el flameo de las banderas de la inquisición, el movimiento natural dentro del castillo.

Dorian, aun jugando al molesto, observó a su compañera con fingido desdén. Se sorprendió al verla tan seria, por lo que su molestia descendió levemente.

–“Sabes…a veces me siento así. Como si estuviera en esta misma posición. Tan cerca del borde, a un paso de caer y caer, sin nada a lo que aferrarme, solo…vacío, oscuridad y muerte”

Dorian dejó de lado su irritación y comenzó a prestarle atención a su amiga. Rada extendió su mano fuera de la fortaleza, hacia el vacío, como si tratara de alcanzar algo. Instintivamente Dorian tomó su mano

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”- la reprendió. Rada lo miró tranquilamente, sonriéndole y apretando su mano. Siguió hablando, como si el mago no la hubiera interrumpido.

-“Y entonces, en esa zona de desesperanza, siento el calor de mis amigos, siento tu mano, la de Cullen, la de Bull, Varric…todos apoyándome.”- Dio un largo suspiro.- “Tener una nueva fortaleza es bueno para la inquisición, pero cada aumento de territorios es un aumento de mis responsabilidades. Así que…es bueno tener gente en la que confiar.”

Por supuesto que Dorian sabía a lo que ella se refería, comprendía su preocupación, pero no quería seguir atormentándola.

-“Si esa es tu excusa para decirme que tu cariñosa charla con el capitán fue en realidad para afianzar lazos, déjame decirte que es muy mala. No te librará de que le cuente a Cullen”

Rada se rió alegremente. Dándole un breve golpe en el hombro, comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso.

-“Quéjate todo lo que quieras, pero no tienes base para argumentar ”

-“¿Ah no? ¿Crees que no los vi?”- Rada, quien ya iba en la mitad de la escalera se giró y con la misma cara juguetona pero malvada que lo había mirado antes, lo atacó verbalmente.

-“Por supuesto que no. Estabas muy preocupado mirando a otra persona”- Y siguió su camino con ambas manos tras la espalda riendo fuertemente. En unos momentos se perdió entre los soldados.

Dorian, por su parte quedó helado. Se maldijo una y otra vez, pero solo le quedo la realidad. 

-“Mierda, ¿ya lo sabe?”- Tal vez solo estaba jugando con él. Tratando de sacarle información de forma indirecta. Fuese como fuese, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. El duelo al que Rada lo había desafiado se veía prometedor –“Si ella no es clara, tampoco tengo que serlo. Si quiere jugar, yo también puedo”

*** * ***

-“Hoy acamparemos aquí”- Indicó Rada al grupo. Habían encontrado un pequeño riachuelo cerca del paso de Nazaire, que además tenía algunos árboles que entregaban un agradable y reconfortante frescor.

-“Acabamos de matar un montón de arañas gigantes, un varghest enojado y vimos sobrevolar en el perímetro a un dragón…¿y aquí quieres montar el campamento?”- Dorian estaba muy cansado y acalorado, pero aun sentía algo del sentido común en su mente.

Rada apuntó con ambas manos el riachuelo.

-“Aquí hay agua”- El mago dejó caer su pesada mochila al piso. El agua era realmente un tesoro en estos momentos.

-“Me convenciste"- Los demás solo rieron y comenzaron a armar el campamento. Primero, aprovechando la fuente de agua, hicieron turnos para darse breves duchas. Dorian estaba muy desconcentrado mientras organizaba sus cosas. Cuando fue su turno, Rada lo llamó.

-“Hey, ¿necesitas a alguien que talle tu espalda?”

-“No sería mala idea…debo aceptar que tengo curiosidad de saber qué tan delicadas pueden ser las manos de un escritor”- Dorian observó a Varric que en ese momento estaba sacando su carpa desde un bolso. Éste le sonrió y levantó sus manos.

-"Lo siento Chispas, pero estas manos están reservadas para tocar la pluma y a Bianca"

-"No te entretienes mucho contigo mismo, ¿cierto?"- Varric sonrió socarronamente.

-"Esa tarea no la tengo que realizar yo"- Dorian lo miró sorprendido. ¿Varric estaría viéndose con alguien? ¿O simplemente le estaba mintiendo para poder ganar esta discusión?

-"Estoy en shock"- rió Rada ante la conversación desarrollada. Al ver que Dorian aún no se iba, la inquisidora le habló al otro miembro del equipo.-“Eh, Bull, ¿podrías acompañarlo?”- Bull le sonrió.

-“Oh, sería un honor”

-“Saben qué, cambié de parecer, puedo hacerlo solo. Bull posiblemente talle hasta mi columna vertebral con su fuerza bruta”

-“Hey, no seas aburrido. Puedo ser tan delicado como quieras...y llegar tan profundo como desees”

-"Ugh, adiós"- expresó Dorian intentando parecer asqueado ante las palabras de Bull. Aunque ciertamente la referencia entregada por el qunari le elevaron la temperatura, produciendo un peligroso estado de excitación. Se puso en camino hacia la parte más alejada del riachuelo, mientras escuchaba la risa de Bull y Rada desde el fondo. En su mente estaba seguro que ella ya lo sabía todo, pero hasta que no lo interrogara o mencionara algo, él seguiría fingiendo que nada pasaba. Muy mal por cierto.

Varias veces miró por sobre su hombro, con la mitad de sus esperanzas puestas en que el qunari no lo siguiera. La otra mitad de sus deseos estaban puestos en exactamente lo contrario.

Anhelaba y le aterraba al mismo tiempo que Bull lo acompañara en su baño. Sabía que un toque demás de parte de su compañero lo arrojaría en un espiral de deseo que posiblemente no pudiera parar. Pero él mismo le había puesto fin, el freno. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora?

Para su fortuna (o desfortuna), Bull no se apareció.

Dorian volvió de su baño para seguir aportando con el campamento. Ninguno de los presentes era realmente un buen cocinero, pero dentro de todos, Rada era la “menos mala” en la tarea, así que mientras levantaban las carpas y colocaban las mantas para dormir, Rada se dedicó a mezclar algunos alimentos en una gran olla puesta sobre la fogata. Cuando estuvo todo listo, los cuatro miembros tomaron asiento alrededor del fuego para cenar.

Rada había hecho una sopa simple de semillas de loto, raíz élfica y un poco de carne deshidratada que aun conservaban en buen estado. No era el mejor festín del mundo, pero era agradable y reparador.

Cada uno comió dos platos, quedando completamente satisfechos. Dorian estaba muy cansado, nunca en su vida había tenido una sensación igual. Era agotamiento a causa de esfuerzo físico puro, algo a lo que ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado. Casi quedándose dormido en su asiento, escuchó las palabras de Rada.

-“La ventaja de este lugar es también nuestra desventaja. Deben ser muchas las criaturas que ocupan este lugar como fuente de agua. Así que debemos permanecer atentos. Sugiero guardias de dos horas, así todos podrán dormir y descansar esta noche”

Dorian escuchó voces, palabras, pero ciertamente ya no supo más de lo que estaban hablando y sucumbió al cansancio.

Cuando despertó, estaba en su tienda y en el exterior no se escuchaba más que el crepitar del fuego. Le habían quitado la parte superior de su túnica y también sus botas. Rápidamente se vistió, pensando en dos cosas.

Primero, sólo una persona en el grupo pudo haberlo tomado hasta su tienda. Segundo, esperaba que no hubiese sido él quien lo cobijó como estaba. Mucho menos el que le sacó la ropa.

Al salir, se dio cuenta que era precisamente esa persona la que estaba de guardia. Se encontraba sentado frente a su carpa, atizando la fogata con un palo. En cuanto lo vio, le sonrió abiertamente. Dorian no habló fuerte y se acercó más para poder conversar.

-“Lo siento, no estoy seguro a qué hora debo partir mi guardia.”- Iron Bull se movió a un lado del tronco en el que estaba sentado, indicándole que tomara asiento a su lado. Dorian sintió un aumento del palpitar de su corazón con ese gesto. No lo pensó mucho para no entrar en un estado de histeria y sólo lo hizo.

-“No tienes que preocuparte. Ya casi amanece, pero si quieres, puedes hacerme compañía.”- Dorian observó que efectivamente, tras las montañas lejanas se veía ese tinte azul intenso que indicaba la proximidad del día.

Dorian no podía quedarse totalmente derecho, su cansancio aun era agudo, por lo que apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Bull. Sintió cómo algo cubría su espalda, sintiéndose muy cómodo y cálido.

“_Es tan acogedor_” pensó Dorian

-“¿No quieres ir a descansar?”-Un susurro salió de la boca de Dorian al realizar la pregunta. Sabía que Bull había estado más tiempo del que debía vigilando su campamento pero el mago ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Justo antes de quedarse dormido nuevamente, Dorian escuchó la voz grave pero dulce de su compañero.

-“Esto es mucho mejor. Descansa Dorian, te tengo”

Con una sonrisa inconsciente dibujada en sus labios, Dorian una vez más se quedó profundamente dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola!!!  
Escribí como loca este capítulo. Iba a dividirlo en varios pero ya para qué.   
Espero lo disfruten. Lo releí y cambié tantas veces que ya no se que tanta lógica tiene xD 
> 
> En fin, gracias por el apoyo. 
> 
> Besitos en la frente.
> 
> pd: Tengo un crush con el Capitán Rylen.


End file.
